Lady Elysa
by Patlamouche
Summary: Une perturbation arrive à Camelot, une jeune femme belle et étrange, une revenante en vérité : Elysabeth Orvalua. Elysa pour tous les gens qu'elle respecte un tant soit peu. Elle n'aurait pas du revenir, elle était censée éviter la prophétie. Mais elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête, comme d'habitude... Comment cette agréable perturbation va-t-elle changer Arthur et Merlin ? Arthur x OC
1. Prologue

**Bonjour cher (chère) lecteur (lectrice) ! Je vous présente ma nouvelle fiction ! Je viens juste de me passionner pour la série Merlin et bref... comme à chaque fois que je me passionne j'ai des histoires qui me traversent la tête...**

**Alors voilà je met celle-là par écrit et vous la présente... Je tiens à dire que je ne sais ABSOLUMENT PAS où je vais avec cette fiction. Je n'ai même pas encore vu tous les épisodes de la série mais bon, je ne pouvais simplement pas résister. Donc voilà... Dites-moi vraiment ce que vous penser même si pour l'instant ce n'est qu'un prologue...**

**Je précise que _les personnages et l'univers_ sont la propriété des créateurs et producteurs de la série _Merlin_, excepté _Elysabeth Orvalua_ qui sort de mon imagination confuse. _L'intrigue_ m'appartient également et ne suit donc pas un des épisodes de la série mais ça vous le découvrirez...**

**Elysabeth est au début très mystérieuse c'est vrai. Elle est vraiment bizarre même pour moi... et vous pourrez même ne pas l'aimer. Mais après vous verrez qu'elle deviendra plus "normale"... enfin bref vous verrez... J'espère :-)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un château est généralement un lieu d'histoire, un lieu pour gouverner, un lieu de conseils de guerre, de prince et de princesse, de serviteurs et de rumeurs, un lieu de prestige et de gloire, un lieu central, grouillant, remuant, bruyant, changeant, constant, de pierre et de bois, de luxe et de corvées, un lieu de trahisons, d'emprisonnements, d'injustices, de chevaliers, de trônes, de courtisans et courtisanes, de banquets et de bouffons. Un château est un lieu de roi et de tyran.

Deux lucioles vertes dirigèrent leur lumière vers la pierre grise de Camelot. Deux bien pales lumières face au rayonnement glorieux du château légendaire. Un courant de vagues blondes porta son parfum dans les rues de la Basse-Ville. Un bien pale parfum face à la puanteur des rues peu salubres. Mais tout de même… Un parfum fruité et fleuri, tendre et violent, léger et fort, un parfum au porteur inoubliable.

Oh, et Gaius de l'avait pas oubliée, pas elle, jamais ! Pourtant il lui avait dit de ne jamais remettre les pieds à Camelot. Il lui avait dit de tout faire pour éviter la prédiction, mais bien sûr elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. C'était à se demander comment elle était encore en vie !

Toujours est-il qu'elle l'était, en vie. Et il n'y avait pas de doute à cela lorsque son cœur s'était emballé aux premières apparitions des remparts du château, ou que sa poitrine s'était soulevée et ses lèvres étirées d'un soupir et d'un sourire.

Ce n'était certainement pas un fantôme qui provoquait ce rythme déterminé sur les pavés de la cour. Etais-ce une idée alors, qui se présenta aux gardes de Camelot ? Un rêve ne les aurait surement pas convaincus de la laisser passer. Un souvenir aurait encore moins frappé trois coups à la porte du vieux physicien… Simplement trois coups. En pleine nuit. Pourtant, Elisabeth Orvalua était un souvenir pour Gaius.

* * *

**Conseil, critique, éloge ? Je prend ! J'exige même ! Enfin si vous voulez quoi... :-S**

**- Léa**


	2. Une perturbation dans l'air

**Voilà la suite ! Donc j'ai un peu changé l'histoire, à l'origine Elysa devait être une Dame de sang noble donc... Mais finalement non.**

**Pour tout mettre au clair : Elysabeth n'est pas une noble, elle ne sait pas que Merlin est un sorcier, et elle a un passé commun avec Gaius et Camelot... Le reste vous le découvrirai en temps voulu... :D**

**Voilà bonne lecture ! Et surtout dites-moi ce que vous en pensez sinon je ne pense pas continuer à la publier ! Critiques _constructives et anonymes_ bienvenues !**

* * *

« Merlin ! Merlin ! Quel paresseux celui-là ! Merlin ! »

Gaius ouvrit d'un coup sec la chambre du sorcier ignoré de (presque) tous.

« Debout ! Arthur te demande immédiatement ! »

Beaucoup de patience fut requise par le jeune homme pour ne pas tout envoyer paître. Parfois il regrettait vraiment d'avoir sauvé la vie du prince de Camelot. Puis il imaginait le grand roi qu'il devait devenir plus tard et se levait de son matelas dur pourtant si attirant à ce moment là. Peu de temps lui était nécessaire pour se préparer, le prince des arrogants n'appréciait pas que son serviteur soit en retard. Merlin descendit quelques marches en ayant l'impression de l'avoir fait des milliers de fois et il traversa la pièce principale et plus ou moins unique des logements de Gaius.

« Je ne l'insulterai pas aujourd'hui. La dernière fois je me suis pris un saut d'eau sur la tête alors je ne l'insulterai pas aujourd'hui… » pensa-t-il en posant la main sur la poignée.

Quelque chose l'en empêcha. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne pouvait pas tout à fait dire quoi mais il sentait une perturbation. Elle était là, dans l'air ou le sol, quelque part dans son environnement juste… au coin de son œil. Une perturbation blonde, mince, et tout simplement ravissante.

« Elisabeth Orvalua avant que vous ne demandiez Merlin… » annonça la perturbation.  
« Vous… vous connaissez mon nom ? »

Merlin espérait très fort que ses oreilles n'avaient pas virées au rouge. L'agréable perturbation avait une voix aussi pure que la blondeur candide de ses cheveux.

« Bien évidemment Gaius m'a parlé de vous… »

Le brun aux adorables oreilles jeta un coup d'œil à Gaius. Il était toujours un peu confus quand à la présence de la jeune femme et ne savait pas très bien comment se comporter. Il décida de ne pas se comporter.

« Veuillez m'excuser mais mon maître m'attend Ma Dame… »  
« Non. » fit-elle avec un sourire. « Je ne suis pas une Dame… Allez rejoindre cet idiot… »

Ah… Elisabeth appréciait apparemment le courageux prince autant que Merlin le faisait.

Un léger salut et quelques longs couloirs plus tard et Merlin pénétrait dans la chambre du Prince Arthur Pendragon.

« Vous m'avez appelé ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de masquer son air résigné.  
« Ne vois tu pas quelque chose d'étrange Mer-lin. »  
« Autre le fait que vous vous soyez habillé tout seul ? »  
« Le lit, le sol, l'armure. Maintenant. Commence par l'armure je dois entraîner les chevaliers et enlèves-moi cet air idiot de ton visage. » ordonna le prince en durcissant le ton sur les critiques, espérant ainsi avoir plus d'effet.

Que pouvait bien vouloir cette Elysabeth à Gaius ? Elle n'était jamais apparue à Camelot, c'était la première fois que Merlin la voyait. Elle avait l'air si à l'aise néanmoins. Elle connaissait le médecin royal auparavant. Il y avait quelque chose en elle de profondément juste ou de… pur. Non, c'était différent mais… on ne pouvait l'exprimer…

« MERLIN ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez toi ! Atterris ! »  
« Quoi ? Oh… Oui l'armure, tout de suite… »  
« Je peux savoir ce qui cause ton rêve éveillé à part ta tête en l'air ? »  
« Une… Une dame est venue voir Gaius ce matin… » Merlin ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il racontait ça à Arthur, il sentait juste qu'il le devait.  
« Elysabeth Orvalua… » compléta-t-il.  
« Elle ? Ce n'est pas une Dame… C'est juste une… » Arthur fit une grimace étrange. Apparemment de drôles de souvenirs étaient associés à Elysabeth… « Enfin bref, cela fait des années qu'elle n'est pas réapparut à Camelot… » s'étonna le prince.

Merlin haussa les épaules. Le prince n'avait pas l'air plus inquiet que ça… Ce qui tracassait le magicien était complexe et il ne pouvait mettre le doigt dessus…

* * *

**Alors ? Pensez-vous que les personnages sont bien décrits ? Théories sur la suite de l'histoire ? Sur Elysa ?**

**- Magicalement, Léa.**


	3. Souliers blancs et chevaliers

**Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire mon histoire et de la commenter !**

**J'espère sincèrement que la suite vous plaira ! Dans ce chapitre, Elysabeth rencontre Arthur... Enfin... Le retrouve...**

* * *

Le sable recouvrant le lieu d'entraînement privilégié des chevaliers se mélangeait tranquillement sous les allées et venues des soldats. Imaginez… Vous ouvrez les yeux et tout ce que vous pouvez voir est un sol boueux remué par les cheminements d'homme en armures, de servants leur trottant derrière et leur tendant une épée. Même si vous regardez au coin de votre œil vous ne pouvez voir rien d'autre que l'agitation de Camelot. Mais là, les traces de bottes sont recouvertes d'une autre empreinte : des chaussures féminines apparaissent dans votre champ de vision. On porte de pures et simples chaussures blanches qui ne peuvent se salir. Cette vue est assez singulière pour que vous releviez la tête et comme par un enchantement qui ne vous surprend cependant pas, vous observez Elysabeth tracer son chemin au milieu de l'animation des chevaliers.

Le Prince Arthur aimait être reconnu. Il aimait qu'on lui fasse remarquer son talent pour quoi que ce soit, et il aimait exposer ce talent. Il était censé entraîner ses chevaliers, les préparer à toute attaque… mais aujourd'hui il n'avait tout simplement pas envie. Il avait déclaré qu'il combattrait ceux qui oseraient le défier. Il combattrait… les yeux bandés. Et c'est ce qu'il faisait sous le regard de plusieurs personnes dont Elysabeth et Merlin. Enfin… Merlin ne l'observait pas vraiment, il l'avait vu faire des dizaines de fois et le trouvait complètement prétentieux. Il observait juste distraitement, guettant la première défaite du Prince et… admirant son talent de combattant tout de même. On ne pouvait pas le nier.

« Impressionnant n'est-ce pas ? »

Merlin hocha la tête en marmonnant ce qui ressemblait à une confirmation. Il ne regarda pas Elysabeth de peur de lui montrer son trouble. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui clochait chez elle.

« Vous pouvez arrêter d'être si troublé en ma présence Merlin. Je ne suis pas une Dame. »  
« Vous parlez comme une Dame pourtant… » répliqua le magicien.  
« Mais je n'en suis pas une… Allez, dis-moi Merlin ! Je peux te tutoyer ? A quel point Arthur est-il devenu arrogant ? Il ne peut pas être pire que quand il avait dix ans… » fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Elysabeth avait soudain complètement changée… Alors qu'elle paraissait si mystérieuse et distinguée aux yeux de Merlin, on aurait dit maintenant n'importe quelle fille. On aurait dit qu'elle connaissait Merlin depuis des années. Elle était toujours aussi belle et possédait toujours ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui avait perturbé Merlin mais elle avait également un don pour rendre les gens à l'aise. Qui que ce soit. Elysabeth avait remarqué ça quand elle était plus jeune. C'était comme si elle avait des tiroirs plein de vêtements et qu'elle pouvait choisir son costume et apparaître comme elle le voulait aux yeux des gens. Certains la trouvaient hypocrite pour ça. Ils n'arrivaient pas à savoir qui elle était, ils pensaient qu'elle jouait un rôle. Ils ne comprenaient pas qu'en vérité elle était vraiment ce qu'elle apparaissait. Tout ce qu'elle représentait. Elle était une jeune femme pleine d'humour, naturelle, au sang chaud, douce comme une mère, têtue comme une mule, obéissante au juste, rebelle au tyran, libre comme une fille de cuisine, distinguée comme sa beauté, courageuse comme la lionne et détruite à l'intérieur.  
Elysabeth Orvalua était en quelque sorte tout… Mais des constantes apparaissaient, essayons de les éclairer. Elle était juste et courageuse. Elle était naturelle. Elle était belle. Elle était intelligente. Elle était étrange. Ne soyez-pas jaloux car au fond… Elysabeth était vous.  
N'est-ce pas plus pratique ? Un personnage est tout, ainsi il est vous. Qui que vous soyez… Oui, décidemment très pratique.

La-fille-qui-était-tout reposa son regard vers le futur roi de Camelot. Celui-ci avait finit sa parade et il se dirigeait vers elle. Elysabeth soupira. Elle n'était pas pressée de ces retrouvailles…

« Elysabeth… Vous êtes de retour à Camelot... Cela fait longtemps. » dit-il.

Elysabeth lâcha un nouveau soupir et se leva du banc où elle s'était assise aux côtés de Merlin. Arthur n'avait pas l'air étonné de son comportement étrange. Il se rappelait d'elle.

« C'est un plaisir d'être ici, Mon Seigneur. Camelot n'a pas beaucoup changé… » dit elle en faisant la révérence.

Arthur ne savait plus trop que répondre. Chose qui arrivait trop souvent à Elysabeth.

« Bien… Appréciez votre séjour à Camelot… » fit-il mécaniquement  
« Vous parlez comme votre père. »… » dit-elle avec un sourire. « J'ai entendu dire qu'un banquet était organisé ce soir. En quel honneur ? »  
« Moi. » annonça le prince comme si c'était évident. « Nous avons récemment remporté une bataille contre un village rebelle. »  
« En l'honneur des chevaliers de Camelot donc… Je vous en prie Sire, vous n'aviez pas terminé votre entraînement il me semble ? » A nouveau, un sourire innocent.

Une fois Arthur éloigné… un Arthur agacé et près à passer ses nerfs sur le pauvre Merlin dès que possible… Elysabeth se rassit aux côtés du sorcier.

« Finalement oui. Il est pire que quand il avait dix ans… » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.  
« Ex… Excusez-moi qui êtes-vous ? » demanda un Merlin passant encore pour un idiot.  
« Elysabeth Orvalua. Ce matin, avec Gaius… Tu ne m'as pas déjà oublié Merlin !? »  
« Non… Je veux dire, vous paraissez connaître Arthur… »  
« Oh tutoies-moi s'il-te-plait ! Et je connais surtout son arrogance ! J'ai habité au château pendant quelques années quand j'étais enfant, ma mère y travaillait comme servante mais bien entendu, je ne connaissais pas très bien le prince… Nous ne sommes pas du même monde tu vois… En tout cas je me rappelle que tout le monde me trouvait étrange… »  
« Je… Je ne vois pas pourquoi. » répondit le sorcier, gêné.

Elysabeth rit sincèrement.

« Oh fait tu vas devoir aller au banquet n'est-ce pas ? Je pourrai venir ? Je meurs d'envie de revoir une des célèbres fêtes de Camelot… Bien sûr tu vas devoir t'occuper d'Arthur mais… Je pourrais toujours te tenir compagnie à l'arrière plan. »

La jeune femme souriait toujours et elle paraissait extrêmement gentille, aussi Merlin ne put lui refuser : « Oui, bien sûr… »

Elysabeth appréciait vraiment Merlin, il était adorable. Tant mieux d'ailleurs, elle avait besoin d'amis…

* * *

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Arthur n'est-t-il pas hors personnage ? Et Merlin ? Comment trouvez-vous les relations entre les personnages ? Je vous tout savoir ! XD**

**Un grand merci d'avoir lu ! -Léa**


	4. Célébrations et Grand Dragon

**Alors commençons par les basiques... :-D Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu ma fiction et particulièrement à SubtleObscession ! :-D**

**Voilà le prochain chapitre comme toujours dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ça me fait toujours plaisir !**

* * *

« Non Merlin, tu ne comprends absolument pas. C'est un honneur d'être le serviteur d'un Prince. Je devrais t'interdire d'utiliser le mot corvée. Tu pourrais mourir de faim dans la rue si je n'étais pas là et… »

Le banquet se déroulait comme la plupart des banquets organisés dernièrement. De la bonne nourriture, des boissons coulant à flot, des rires et des conversations dans tous les coins, un Arthur réprimandant le pauvre Merlin… Mais l'entrée d'Elysabeth provoqua une petite vague de surprise… Petite, ce n'était pas une Dame après tout… Elysabeth avait sans en avoir l'intention pénétré par la grande entrée. Sa connaissance du château avait grandement diminué après dix années. Tout le monde ne s'était pas arrêté pour la regarder, loin de là… Beaucoup continuaient leurs occupations. Mais _la plupart_ de ceux qui avait connu Elysabeth enfant furent bouche-bée, en effet. Même Arthur et pourtant, il l'avait déjà vu plus tôt…

Elysabeth était une femme. Elle ne pouvait pas se rendre à un banquet dans n'importe quel état, même sans être de sang noble… Elle avait donc mis la seule autre robe qu'elle possédait : une robe d'un blanc si pur qu'on croyait voir le plus beau tissu du monde alors qu'il n'avait rien de spécial. La robe épousait son corps et les motifs dorés sillonnaient et zigzaguaient entre ses formes. Elle égalait largement la magnifique Morgana en beauté mais ce qui avait stoppé les gens était surtout la surprise. Jamais personne n'avait considéré la jeune Elysabeth comme une future splendide jeune femme. C'était surtout l'étrange petite fille de servante à la blondeur innocente, alors oui, son entrée en avait étonné quelques uns. D'abord pétrifiée par les regards sur elle, Elysabeth prit une grande bouffée d'air et se dirigea directement vers Merlin dans un coin de la salle. Elle atteignit le sorcier alors que les gens se désintéressaient d'elle.

« On peut dire que vous savez faire une entrée… » lui dit-il avec de grands yeux.  
« Je t'ai dit de me tutoyer et… ce n'était même pas volontaire. » répondit Elysabeth en souriant.

Elle remarqua qu'une jolie jeune femme à la peau matte se tenait à côté de Merlin.

« Bonjour… Je m'appelle Elysabeth, on s'est déjà vue non ? »  
« Enchantée, je suis Guenièvre, appelle-moi Gwen. Je crois bien t'avoir déjà vu, tu habitais au château étant enfant n'est-ce pas ? » répondit Gwen et Elysabeth retrouva la mémoire.  
« Oui c'est ça Gwen ! Je me souviens… Et appelle-moi Elysa. Tu vois, Merlin, elle me tutoie, elle ! » plaisanta la blonde.  
« Tu es vraiment étrange Elysa… J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas chez toi, comme si tu ne devais pas être ici… » répliqua directement le brun aux grandes oreilles.

Un silence embarrassant tomba sur les trois jeunes gens. Merlin regardait Elysabeth droit dans les yeux, il avait l'air contrarié et Elysa était légèrement effrayée. Elle avait l'impression qu'il regardait à l'intérieur d'elle. Le contact fut rompu par un Arthur impatient : « Merlin mon verre ! »  
Elysa regarda le Prince et murmura à Gwen, qu'elle considérait déjà comme une amie : « Je me souviens de lui quand j'étais petite. Il avait dix ans et se promenait avec sa cape en disant à tout le monde qu'il était le roi… Il n'a pas beaucoup changé ! »  
Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire. Finalement Elysabeth ne regrettait pas d'être venue malgré les réprimandes de Gaius. Elle avait toujours voulu revenir à Camelot et elle y était, tout était parfait.

« MERLIN… »

Le jeune sorcier s'arrêta dans sa course. Au beau milieu du marché… Avec un panier plein de légumes dans les mains… Il avait entendu la voix, il n'avait pas rêvé.

« MERLIN… »  
« Non pas cette fois. Je ne vous obéirai pas cette fois, débrouillez-vous… » répondit le jeune garçon mentalement.  
« C'EST IMPORTANT MERLIN. »  
« Oui, oui… C'est toujours important. Fichez-moi la paix ! »

Merlin reprit sa marche, bloquant son esprit aux appels de la voix.  
Dans les sous-terrains du château, les gardes de Camelot tremblèrent lorsqu'un terrible rugissement retentit et fit trembler les fondations.  
Le dragon était en colère.

* * *

**Voilà voilà !**

**Gwen, le retour ! XD J'adore vraiment son personnage surtout que les épisodes que je regarde en ce moment montrent bien son évolution, je trouve !  
****Mais bon, pour les besoins de la fiction, elle n'aura aucune relation avec Arthur... Avec quelqu'un d'autre peut-être mais je verrai... En tout cas pas Lancelot parce que c'est bien le personnage que je déteste le plus de la série ! Enfin bref c'est juste mon avis ! XD**

**Donc qu'avez-vous pensé ? Une fin plutôt mystérieuse vous trouvez-pas ? Pourquoi pensez-vous que le Grand Dragon appelle Merlin ?  
Des hypothèses sur la déclaration étrange de Merlin à Elysa ?**

**Je veux tout savoir ! :-D -Léa.**


	5. Cheveux blonds dans la chambre royale

**Et voilà la suite ! Je vous ai déjà dit que j'adorais les review ?!**

* * *

« C'est bien ça Gaius ? »  
« Non. »  
« Alors celui-là ? »  
« Presque très chère… »

Elysabeth semblait danser à travers la pièce. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'elle était revenue à Camelot. Son amitié avec Merlin et Gwen n'avait qu'augmentée, elle habitait justement avec la jeune servante. Elysa occupait toutes ses journées à rattraper le temps perdu avec Gaius. Il n'avait toujours pas accepté son retour et continuait de la sermonner sur le danger qu'elle courait… Mais la jeune femme avait un fort caractère quand elle le voulait et rien ne pouvait la convaincre de quitter le château.

« J'ai trouvé ! » s'exclama la jolie blonde d'un ton excité.

Elle se précipita vers le médecin, les pans de sa robe claquant dans son mouvement précipité.

« C'est celui-là n'est-ce pas… ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec un magnifique sourire.  
« Il y a quelques années tu savais reconnaître un philtre anti-maux de tête en quelques secondes… »  
« Quelques années ? Cela fait dix ans Gaius… » le corrigea Elysa en tournoyant sur elle-même.

Elle était incroyablement heureuse depuis qu'elle était de retour. Plus qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des semaines, et cela brisait le cœur de Gaius de penser que ça n'allait pas durer.

« Bien, maintenant que tu l'as trouvé, pourrais-tu aller le livrer s'il-te-plait ? »  
« Bien sûr, pour qui est-ce ? »  
« Le Roi… » Elysabeth sursauta. « Il a quelques problèmes d'anxiété en ce moment, porte le lui dans sa chambre. »  
« Mais… Le Roi ? Je ne peux pas aller voir le Roi ! Demandez à Merlin, il le connaît et… »  
« Uther ne sera pas là Elysa… Porte-le simplement dans ses appartements et reviens… »  
« Oh… Je… D'accord… »

Elysabeth respira à nouveau… Elle avait toujours eu peur du Roi Uther Pendragon. Quand elle était enfant, sa mère lui disait qu'elle irait le chercher si Elysabeth n'était pas sage… Alors forcément…  
La jeune femme traversa le château de sa démarche gracieuse. Les servantes se poussaient sur son passage et cela la faisait toujours aussi rire. Les gens d'une plus haute classe qu'elle la méprisaient, et les gens de sa classe sociale l'évitaient. Mais au moins, Elysabeth arrivait vite à reconnaître ses amis.

Enfin elle arriva dans les appartements royaux. Pour être sûre elle frappa à la porte, puis entra sans entendre de réponse.

La chambre était… et bien, royale… Le lit faisait terriblement envie à la jeune fille qui dormait mal depuis ce qui lui semblait des siècles. Bien qu'elle ait déjà vu le luxe du château avant, Elysabeth s'arrêta pour contempler la beauté de la chambre. Le silence était complet. On aurait dit que quelque chose était en suspension dans l'air comme si l'âme du propriétaire était restée pour veiller sur la chambre. Le soleil qui illuminait la pièce et commençait à chauffer la peau de la jeune femme fut la seule chose qui la poussa à accomplir sa tâche. Elle aurait pu rester là pendant des heures. Elysa s'avança et posa la potion sur la table de chevet du roi. Enfin, elle se dirigea vers la porte.

« Que faites-vous là !? »

Elysabeth poussa un cri et trébucha sur l'intrus qui l'avait effrayé. Ils s'écrasèrent sur le sol dans un mélange de cheveux blonds et dans un horrible son métallique. Un silence de mort suivit.  
Elysabeth regarda la cause de tout ça et écarquilla les yeux. Elle venait de s'écrouler sur le Prince Arthur en armure qui la regardait avec le même effarement. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à se relever et le Prince en fit de même.

« Je venais simplement porter un remède commandé par votre père, Sire. »  
« Ne vous excusez-pas surtout ! » répliqua le Prince contrarié.

Elysabeth eut l'impression qu'il était plutôt gêné.

« Et bien c'est vous qui m'avez effrayée… _Mon Seigneur_… » répondit-elle sarcastiquement.

Arthur lui jeta un regard noir qu'elle retint sans ciller. Il voulait jouer… mais elle gagnait toujours.

« Et bien… Je vous présente toutes mes… excuses… » finit-il par dire en baissant les yeux.

Elysabeth ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle s'inclina et quitta la pièce.

Arthur regarda partir la jeune femme sans en croire ses yeux. Cette Elysabeth avait toujours été si arrogante ! Il se souvenait d'elle enfant. Il avait dix ans tout comme elle, et elle jouait dans les couloirs du château. Il ne se souvenait pas très bien pourquoi elle était là, mais il se rappelait très bien que partout où il allait, elle y était… A le regarder hautainement, un sourire aux lèvres.  
Arthur secoua la tête et les souvenirs s'envolèrent par la fenêtre ouverte. Il partit à son tour, il devait trouver son père.

* * *

**Alooors ? Ressentez-vous la complicité de Gaius et Elysa ? Et si non des conseils pour mieux la faire passer ?**

**La scène avec Arthur était plutôt drôle à imaginer et à écrire ! XD**

**Et d'après vous pourquoi Arthur a-t-il besoin de trouver son père ? **

**Encore une fois, je veux tous vos avis !**

**- Bises ! Léa**


	6. Maléfique Magie, Camelot en danger

**Je sais ça fais assez longtemps que j'ai pas posté je suis vraiment désoléeeeee ! En tout cas j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre !**

**Pour ceux qui ne se rappellent pas...**

**Elysabeth Orvalua vient juste d'arriver au château... Enfin, d'y retourner... Elle est clairement proche de Gaius mais pas franchement du Prince... Quoi qu'il en soit elle reste une jeune femme belle mais qui cache de façon évidente un secret seul connu de Gaius qui ne voulait pas qu'elle revienne au château.  
****Alors que Elisabeth fait une course pour Gaius, un éclair blond la frappe et elle tombe à plat ventre sur le Prince Arthur. Pas plus gênée que ça, elle arrive à retirer des excuses du fier jeune homme qui se souvient très bien d'elle et de son son sourire malicieux et mystérieux lorsqu'elle était enfant. Mais le Prince essaye de ne pas y penser, son père l'a demandé, quelque chose cloche à Camelott.**

* * *

Uther Pendragon était en plein conseil avec ses chevaliers. Gaius et Merlin étaient là également, le jeune sorcier observant la scène avec attention.

« Père, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Arthur à peine eut-il pénétré dans la salle.  
« Ce qui se passe toujours mon fils. La maléfique magie plane encore sur Camelot. »  
« Majesté, je ne peux prouver que c'est bien l'œuvre de la magie. » intervint Gaius.  
« Il n'y a pas d'autre explication, vous avez examiné les victimes Gaius ? »

Le médecin confirma sagement au Roi qu'elles étaient bien toutes décédées d'une maladie rare.

« Et comment cette maladie aurait-elle pu se propager aussi vite sans l'aide de la magie ? »  
« Je ne sais pas, Mon Seigneur. »

Uther hocha la tête avec satisfaction. Ne pas savoir était assez pour confirmer la culpabilité des forces obscures.

« Rassemble tes chevaliers et fouillez toute la ville... » ordonna-t-il à son fils.

Celui-ci ne perdit pas de temps. La séance prit fin, la magie était coupable.

« Il n'a aucune preuve Gaius ! C'est une maladie contagieuse vous l'avez dit vous-même ! »  
« Et que comptes tu faire !? Le dire au Roi ? »  
« J'en ai juste marre que… »

Merlin ouvrit violemment la porte du cabinet et trouva une Elysabeth étonnée à l'intérieur. Le jeune sorcier était en colère et la jeune femme ne savait pas pourquoi. En tout cas, elle n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. Merlin soupira lorsqu'il la vit et se tourna vers Gaius.

« J'en ai juste marre que la magie soit accusée pour tous les malheurs qui arrivent à Camelot. » chuchota-t-il pour éviter qu'Elysa n'entende.  
« Tu dois avouer que c'est souvent le cas Merlin… » fit le médecin à voix haute sans se préoccuper de la jeune femme.  
« Que se passe-t-il ? » s'enquit-elle.  
« Une maladie rare se répand dans Camelot et Uther fait fouiller la ville à la recherche du sorcier qu'il pense en être la cause… » expliqua le vieil homme.  
« Et c'est ce qui le rend comme… » Elysabeth fut coupée par le claquement de porte de la chambre de Merlin.

Les deux personnes encore présentes regardèrent la porte de bois comme s'il lui était poussé des yeux et des oreilles puis ils échangèrent un regard. Gaius haussa les épaules… Après un moment de réflexion, Elysabeth préféra laisser Merlin tranquille. Elle ne savait pas encore comment le gérer quand il était en colère. Elle salua Gaius et se mit en route pour rentrer chez Gwen.

Dans la cour du château, l'agitation était nouvelle pour Elysabeth. Les chevaliers se précipitaient en direction de la ville-basse. La blonde s'arrêta un instant sur les marches du château pour les regarder, elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Le Prince Arthur arrivait en donnant les directives à ses chevaliers.  
Il passa devant elle sans la regarder et descendit les escaliers. Elysabeth en fit de même, l'agitation était comme l'excitation d'une chasse. La douce femme n'aimait pas ça.

« Faites attention à ce que vous consommez… Nous ne savons pas encore comment la maladie se propage. » dit une voix devant elle. Arthur… Encore...  
« Alors elle pourrait très bien être déjà dans le château… » rétorqua-t-elle.  
« J'essaie juste d'être aimable… » dit amèrement le Prince, vexé.  
« Bien sûr, mon Seigneur. Vous êtes des plus attentionnés… »

Elysabeth lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil et partit.

Arthur soupira. C'était la dernière fois qu'il lui adressait la parole, se dit-il. Elle ne faisait que lui tenir tête. Mais une minute… Arthur n'était pas en faute ! Elle lui devait le respect, il était prince après tout !  
Arthur prit un air déterminé, satisfait de ses conclusions, et il se remit au travail.

« Gwen ? Gwen, je suis rentrée ! »

Elysabeth regarda autour d'elle. La pièce était vide, Gwen n'était nulle part en vue. La jeune femme s'arrêta un instant pour souffler, elle n'avait pas arrêté de faire pleins de choses depuis qu'elle était là alors elle profitait de tous les moments calmes qu'elle pouvait se créer.  
Elysa se dirigea vers le miroir de Gwen accroché dans un coin de la pièce. Il était abîmé et rayé mais Elysa l'aimait. Elle regarda son reflet avec une expression apparemment stoïque. Apparemment, car en vérité Elysabeth réfléchissait à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Si elle était partie de Camelot à l'origine, il y avait une raison. Une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas et dont elle refusait d'avoir peur. Mais une raison bien réelle quand même. Sa mère n'avait pas pu se tromper, ça n'était jamais arrivé et Gaius était assez inquiet pour qu'Elysabeth le croit. Mais cela restait dur à avaler, Elysabeth savait qu'elle ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Elle avait vécu beaucoup dans sa vie et perdu son sang froid de nombreuses fois mais ça… Elle était certaine de ne jamais en arriver jusque là. Alors pourquoi tout son être lui criait-il de partir ? Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose au fond d'elle grondait, tremblait et… fumait.

« MERLIN. »

Elysabeth sursauta. Elle avait faillit s'endormir en plein devant le miroir, il fallait vraiment qu'elle dorme plus. En réajustant une mèche de ses cheveux et la plaçant derrière ses oreilles, Elysabeth se mit à ranger tranquillement la maison.

Très soudainement et sortant de nulle part, trois chevaliers en armure ouvrèrent la porte en la faisant claquer.

« Oye ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites !? » s'exclama la blonde, sentant les maux de tête arriver.  
« Nous fouillons la ville entière Mademoiselle. Ordre du Roi, un sorcier se cache et menace Camelot. »

En effet, Elysabeth attendait cette réponse. D'une main elle se massa les tempes en soupirant.

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour enfoncer la porte… Je vous aurais ouvert de toute façon… »

Elysabeth les laissa à leur travail mais fut contrariée de voir qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à renverser lits, tables et autre…  
Guenièvre arriva alors qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas finit.

« Qu'est-ce que… » commença-t-elle avec de gros yeux.

Elysabeth se précipita sur elle en se sentant horrible.

« Oh je suis désolée ! Vraiment je ne pouvais pas les arrêter Gwen ! Je suis vraiment… »

La jeune femme était vraiment paniquée, elle s'en voulait tellement car la maison de Guenièvre était presque détruite maintenant. Celle-ci essaya de la rassurer mais autre chose prit le dessus sur Elysabeth.

« ELYSABETH. »

Elle retint son souffle, cette fois elle ne s'était pas endormie. Quelque chose appelait son nom en grondant. Regardant autour d'elle effrayée, Elysabeth fut rattrapée par la frêle Gwen qui la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise.

« Oh… Elysa calme-toi c'est rien, ce n'est pas grave respire… »  
« Non c'est… Quelqu'un m'a appelé… » souffla-t-elle toujours étourdie.  
« Non. Personne ne t'a appelé Elysa… » tenta Gwen pour la rassurer.

Un des soldats se tourna vers elle suspicieusement. Apparemment la jeune femme entendait des voix… Le chevalier fronça des sourcils. Entendre des voix n'était pas commun. Cela ne prouvait pas tout-à-fait qu'elle était une sorcière mais il allait définitivement devoir en parler au Roi… Uther serait satisfait.

Dans les souterrains de Camelot, un jeune homme aux cheveux sombres descend les escaliers. Il lève la torche qui lui permet de s'éclairer et regarde derrière lui. Il ne voulait pas revenir. Il voulait faire ce qui _lui _semblait juste, mais cet appel était différent. C'était Elysabeth qu'on voulait et il n'avait pas le choix. Merlin devait la protéger.  
Dans les souterrains de Camelot le dragon rugit en attendant le magicien.

* * *

**Je sais on en apprend pas beaucoup plus sur Elysa ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas c'est voulu et vous en saurez plus en temps voulu ! :-D  
****En tout cas comme d'habitude j'attend vos commentaires et avis pour m'encourager à continuer !  
****J'espère que ça vous a plus et vraiment n'hésitez pas à me dire TOUT ce que vous en pensez !**

**Merci d'avoir lu ! _-Léa amoureuse de la saison 5 de Merlin !_**


	7. Uther

**Je sais je sais ça fait longtemps ! Mais enfin bon la suite est là et j'aimerai vraiment vous remercier pour vos messages et tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire ! J'espère vraiment que ça vous plait et si vous voulez vraiment la suite vous savez ce que vous avez à faire !**

* * *

Un silence glacé remplissait la salle du trône de Camelot. Une tension à couper au brin d'herbe entourait Elysabeth. Une tension qui l'empêchait presque de respirer, mais la jeune femme était plus forte que ça, en tout cas le croyait-elle, alors elle jeta un coup d'œil à Merlin et Gwen qui se trouvaient sur sa droite puis regarda le Roi droit dans les yeux.

« Savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir ? » demanda presque immédiatement celui-ci.

Sa pupille, Morgana, se trouvait à sa droite, belle et figée, son fils était debout à sa gauche et plusieurs chevaliers entouraient Elysa.

« Non, votre Majesté. » répondit-elle calmement.

Le Roi fit un signe de tête à une personne à la gauche d'Elysa. Un chevalier s'avança, c'était un de ceux qui avaient fouillé la maison de Gwen.

« Mon Seigneur, lorsque nous avons fouillé la maison où réside cette sorcière, nous n'avons rien trouvé, mais elle s'est trahie en avouant entendre des voix. » déclara-t-il solennellement.

Les yeux d'Elysabeth s'agrandirent au mot « sorcière ». C'était ridicule ! S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas, c'était une magicienne ! Elle ne dit rien cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps car le Roi se leva de son trône et s'approcha d'elle. Tous les regards de la salle étaient tournés vers la jeune femme, la haine d'Uther envers la magie était connue de tous, et elle ne faisait qu'accroitre avec le temps.

« Est-ce vrai ? Avouez ! »

La voix du Roi était si tranchante et pleine d'animosité que le cœur d'Elysa rata un battement. Elle décida d'être prudente.

« Si vous me le permettez mon Seigneur, je peux vous prouver que ce n'est qu'un malentendu. » Un signe de tête frigide du Roi et elle continua. « J'ai été malade il y a de cela quelques temps déjà et même si je vais mieux je suis toujours faible Sire. Ce jour là je ne me sentais pas bien et j'étais choquée de… de la violence des fouilles et j'ai cru entendre quelqu'un m'appeler mais c'était unique mon Seigneur et je vous assure que… »

« Etes-vous en train d'accuser mes chevaliers de violence ? »

Elysabeth ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse…

« Bien sûr que non, Mon Roi. Les chevaliers de Camelot font ce qu'ils doivent pour la sécurité du Royaume. J'étais simplement… surprise… » tenta-t-elle pour se rattraper.

Uther se rapprocha encore d'elle, il n'était plus qu'à un mètre et n'avait pas cessé de la fixer intensément. Il était dans une colère comme Elysabeth n'avait jamais vu. Son front était si plissé qu'on aurait dit qu'il était figé, ses yeux étaient assombris par un mépris furieux et si il avait tenté de tuer la jeune femme sur place, elle n'aurait pas été étonnée.  
A la place le Roi attrapa brutalement sa main et la leva à la hauteur de ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » siffla-t-il.

Elysabeth regarda autour d'elle. Apparemment, personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'Uther soit si emporté. Morgana se leva de son siège et échangea un regard inquiet avec Arthur.

« C'est… C'est une bague mon Seigneur, ma mère me l'a donnée peu de temps avant sa mort ! » répondit-elle rapidement, le Roi avait une force agressive.  
« Gaius, venez voir. Ne serait-ce pas un objet magique par hasard ? ».

Uther tourna le poignet d'Elysabeth en direction du médecin. Il la traitait comme une poupée de chiffon.

« S'il-vous-plait Sire vous me faites mal… » supplia-t-elle.

Mais cela n'eut aucun effet, on aurait dit qu'Uther était dans une transe destructrice et il tira encore plus. Elysa tomba à genoux, le bras toujours en l'air. Elle avait horriblement mal.  
Gaius s'approcha prudemment, il était terriblement inquiet pour son Roi. Ce n'était pas son état normal, la magie lui montait à la tête.  
Elysabeth regarda ses amis, paniquée. Guenièvre avait perdu toute couleur et Merlin était furieux et essayait de se contenir. Désespérée, elle regarda ensuite Morgana. Elle ne connaissait pas la pupille mais elle savait qu'elle était d'une grande gentillesse. Son visage aussi crispé que celui de Merlin fit comprendre à Elysabeth qu'elle ne pouvait intervenir. Il ne restait plus que le Prince.  
Arthur était effaré. Son père était devenu fou, jamais il ne l'avait vu devenir aussi obsédé. Ce n'était pas bien. Elysabeth était innocente, c'était évident ! Elle regardait Arthur avec un regard angoissé mais surement pas coupable.

« Sire, je suis désolé mais cette pierre n'a rien de magique. La bague est précieuse certes mais ce n'est pas un objet envoûté, Mon Seigneur. »

Gaius aussi prenait ses précautions quand il parlait. Le Roi devait absolument être ménagé.  
Malgré cela, le Roi parut plus furieux que jamais, il lâcha Elysa si violemment qu'elle tomba en avant. Il respira profondément. Jamais cette guerre ne cesserait pour lui. Jusqu'à son dernier souffle il devait combattre le mal qui essayait de détruire son royaume.

« Vous avez de la chance… » dit-il alors qu'Elysabeth le regardait depuis le sol. « Allez-vous-en. »

Le Roi se retourna. Elysabeth ne bougea pas. Elle regarda son poignet qui la faisait toujours souffrir. Le silence était encore plus prenant maintenant que la terrible voix du souverain s'était tue.

« Je vous ai dit de vous en aller ! » hurla soudain Uther.

Elysabeth sursauta et regarda le Roi. Elle ne comprenait pas ses réactions. Elle était en colère mais elle sentait aussi que ce n'était pas son état normal. Elle avait presque pitié.

Elysabeth se releva lentement. Derrière Uther, elle aperçut le Prince. Il était toujours aussi inquiet mais doucement elle put voir aussi son incompréhension… Et finalement sa colère. Une colère qui montait en lui face aux actes injustes de son père. Arthur était blessé, il avait honte… Elysabeth voyait sa main se crisper sur le bras de son trône, elle voyait sa mâchoire s'avancer et sentait la colère submerger ses yeux bleus. Une colère qui débordait et coulait le long de ses joues. Où étais-ce Elysabeth ? Les gouttes humides qu'elle sentait sur ses joues le lui confirmèrent. Elle ne le vit pas mais Arthur baissa la tête lorsque les yeux d'Elysa pleurèrent. Un roi juste et bon ne pouvait voir ses sujets souffrir et Arthur était un grand futur roi.  
Finalement, Elysabeth s'inclina et s'en alla. Elle serra des dents, elle serra son poignet aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, mais elle ne dit rien… Malgré tous les reproches qui lui venaient à la bouche et qui tapaient contre ses dents pour qu'elle les laisse sortir. Elysabeth ne dit rien. Elle avait été humiliée, accusée à tort et blessée, mais elle ne dit rien car au fond elle se sentait coupable.  
Gaius avait raison, elle n'aurait pas du revenir. Elysabeth Orvalua n'avait pas le droit d'être heureuse à Camelot. Sa destinée jouait trop avec elle pour qu'elle puisse la contrôler. Elysabeth était dangereuse pour le royaume, Camelot était dangereux pour Elysabeth et toutes ses années passées avec sa mère à fuir avait été trop heureuses pour qu'elle puisse l'être à nouveau ailleurs. Au final c'était sa faute, c'était injuste… mais c'était écrit.

Alors que les esprits étaient tourmentés dans le royaume de Camelot, le futur changeait de forme. Les destinées se croisaient, s'entremêlaient et étaient liées à jamais. Les dangers se préparaient encore pour leur entrée, mais l'avenir seul pouvait les révéler. L'avenir était réécrit par la simple présence d'une jeune blonde aux yeux émeraudes dans le royaume où elle était censée ne jamais revenir.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre rend bien ! Je voulais faire passer ma vision cruelle d'Uther face à la magie. Comment la trouvez-vous ? Fidèle ou pas ? **  
**Et que pensez-vous des réactions d'Elysabeth ? Je voulais qu'elle soit quand même assez forte tout en étant désarmée face au roi...**  
**Bref se sont juste des petites questions pour vous guider, dites-moi tout ce qui vous passe par la tête sinon ! :-D**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Commentaires très importants si vous voulez avoir la suite ! -Bises, Léa**


	8. Toc toc toc

**Toujours pas de review sur le dernier chapitre... Alors je sais que certains n'aiment pas qu'on en demande mais je dois vous dire que ça me décourage un peu... Je fais ça surtout pour avoir vos avis en fait... Bien sûr que je continuerais à l'écrire même si personne ne laissait de commentaire (ce qui est le cas d'ailleurs) mais cela me fait perdre du temps de la publier si jamais ça n'intéresse personne... Je ne demande pas grand chose pas besoin de me laisser un roman dites moi juste un petit message même anonyme disant: "Je veux la suite." Je suis désolée si vous trouvez que j'abuse de vous demander ça mais c'est pour ça que je publie la fiction et ça me prend du temps quand même alors... voilà... Vraiment dites-moi.**

**En tout cas voilà quand même le prochain ! J'espère que vous aimerez !**

* * *

Le fatigué et pensif Merlin suivait les traces de son maître et royal arrogant Prince Arthur. Toute la journée celui-ci l'avait fait tourner en bourrique à lui donner nettoyage et autres corvées à faire… Combien de fois Merlin avait eu envie de sortir une remarque sarcastique qu'il avait gardée sur le bout de la langue ? Combien de fois l'avait-il retenu parce qu'il n'avait pas la force ou parce que son esprit avait dévié vers autre chose ? Merlin était tourmenté, sa conversation avec le Grand Dragon n'avait pas été facile. Ce qu'il avait appris l'avait perturbé et comme tout ce que lui confiait l'animal… demeurait une énigme.

« La fille doit quitter Camelot Merlin. »  
« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »  
« Elle vous mènera tous à votre perte. »  
« Elysa ne ferait jamais ça !? Que voulez-vous dire !? »  
« Il est dangereux de contrer le destin jeune sorcier… Elle doit partir. »  
« Et… Quelle est sa destinée ? »  
« Elysabeth sera… »

Merlin secoua la tête. S'il voulait vraiment comprendre, c'était à Elysa qu'il devait parler.

S'arrêtant, Merlin se racla la gorge. Arthur se retourna vers son idiot de servant avec un air qui montrait clairement ce qu'il pensait…

« Un problème _Mer-lin_ ? »  
« Non. » dit-il innocemment. « Enfin… Je voulais savoir si… Je voudrais aller voir Elysabeth si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. Je ne l'ai pas revu même depuis qu'on a découvert que l'épidémie n'était pas magique… Je… m'inquiète… »

Arthur eut l'air mal à l'aise. Il faudrait lui passer sur le corps pour le faire avouer mais il n'avait pas apprécié la violence de son père et s'en voulait de n'avoir rien fait. Relevant vite ses yeux bleus qui étaient tombés au sol à la mention de la jeune femme, il tenta de cacher sa gêne.

« Non je n'ai plus besoin de toi. D'ailleurs je viens moi aussi. »  
« Vraiment ? » fit Merlin en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.  
« Je… Morgana m'a demandé d'apporter… quelque chose… à Gwen. »  
« Bien sûr… » répondit Merlin avec un sourire idiot qui montrait qu'il n'était pas dupe du tout. Son sourire fana lorsqu'il reçut une tape derrière la tête mais il gloussa légèrement avant de suivre le prince.

La maison de Guenièvre était calme jusqu'à l'arrivée des deux jeunes hommes. Quelques bouquets de fleurs élégantes embaumaient la pièce, des coups de balais faisaient s'envoler la poussière qui scintillait dans un rayon de soleil et la clameur de fin du jour presque étouffée de la rue faisait comme une berceuse. La quiétude était suffisante pour qu'une jeune femme épuisée s'endorme paisiblement sur les couvertures d'un simple lit.

« Qu'a-t-elle dit ? » chuchota la voix inquisitrice de Merlin.  
« Pas grand-chose… Enfin, c'était un peu confus... » répondit le doux timbre de Gwen.

Merlin la poussa à continuer.

« Entre autre elle a dit qu'elle devait absolument partir, qu'on lui avait interdit de revenir… Qu'elle était dangereuse pour Camelot et pour… »

Arthur et son serviteur sentirent le suspense les envahir.

« Pour vous mon Seigneur… » termina la jeune femme.

L'armure du Prince cliqueta alors qu'il se tortillait, mal-à-l'aise.

« Moi ? Je ne vois pas en quoi elle peut m'être dangereuse ! »  
« C'est un mystère pour moi aussi… » prononça la bouche rosée de la jeune femme concernée.

Trois paires de visages étonnés se tournèrent vers Elysabeth. Personne ne parla et le mystère resta suspendu dans l'air un moment, avant d'être aspiré par une grande inspiration d'Elysabeth.

« D'accord, je vais vous raconter… Vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez après ça. Ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance, Sire… » dit la jeune femme.

Le jeune Pendragon regarda Merlin et Gwen sans comprendre, et se retourna à nouveau vers Elysa.

« C'est à moi que vous vous adressez ? »  
« C'est au Prince de Camelot que je demande la permission de rester en effet… pas à son serviteur. » répliqua-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

Elle voyait bien qu'Arthur était perdu mais il était intelligent, elle savait qu'il comprendrait, et si elle se trompait… elle n'aurait plus qu'à accepter la sentence.

Quand à Arthur, il voyait que le sourire de la belle blonde était crispé. Il sentait venir une grande curiosité, qui pointait son nez juste à la lisière de son esprit et qui donnait des petits coups. Toc, toc, toc, laissez le entrer. Laissez entrer le temps des révélations. Il est gentil, il est méchant.

* * *

**Oui je sais je sais la fin est bisarre. Mais moi j'aime bien ! Et vous alors qu'en pensez vous ? C'est dans le prochain chapitre que "le temps des révélations" arrive ! Vous saurez enfin l'histoire de Elysabeth alors si vous le voulez laissez une review ! Je ne demande pas la lune comme je l'ai déjà dit juste un petit: "j'aime et je veux la suite !"**

**Voilà ! En tout cas merci merci merci d'avoir lu ! Léa qui attend vos avis !**

**PS: Oh et au fait ! Je suis tellement triste de savoir que la série va se terminer ! Ça me déprime chaque fois que j'y pense parce que c'est ma première série qui s'arrête pour de bon depuis que j'ai découvert les fandoms ! Alors j'espère que la fin sera à la hauteur et ils ont pas intérêt à faire souffrir mon Arthur d'amour parce que déjà que je vais pleurer comme une fontaine du parc de Versailles mais alors si en plus Arthurnounet souffre... RAAAAAA JE VAIS MOURIR !**


	9. Vision de destruction

**Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre avec la révélation du passé de Elysa. Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fiction et encore une fois n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Tout ce qui est en italique sont des flash-back, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**_  
_

* * *

_Les feuilles humides de la forêt sont violemment piétinées. Les branches craquent et fouettent le visage humide qui perturbe le silence de la nuit. Des cris résonnent au loin, ils se rapprochent de plus en plus vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Ils sont juste là, leur main s'étend, saisit une poignée de cheveux, c'est trop tard._

« Je me suis enfuie bien sûr… J'entends encore les cris la nuit et je me réveille avec un bruit sourd de corps qui s'effondre raisonnant dans mes oreilles. Ils ne lui ont même pas laissé une chance. Ma mère était si douce et pourtant si forte. On aurait dit que le soleil s'était installé dans ses cheveux et je n'aurais pas été étonnée si la lune était sa marraine. Ils l'ont tuée. C'était quelques mois plus tôt. Pendant toutes ces années loin de Camelot nous avons vécut une vie paisible. On ne faisait de mal à personne et personne ne nous en faisait… Jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous trouvent et qu'ils comprennent ce que ma mère avait fait… »

« Et justement qu'avait-elle fait ? » demanda Guenièvre d'une voix compatissante.  
« C'est un peu compliqué… Ma mère était une sorcière… »

Elysabeth leva rapidement les yeux vers le Prince et vit un éclat de panique au fin fond de son esprit. Très rapide. Si rapide que personne ni même lui ne saurait dire s'il avait peur pour la jeune femme ou pour Camelot.

« Mais pas moi… Je n'ai pas hérité de ses pouvoirs… » continua Elysa « Elle ne l'a jamais utilisé pour faire du mal, je peux le promettre. Elle avait le pouvoir de faire des prédictions. Elle voyait l'avenir et un jour… »

_« Gaius ! Gaius ouvrez la porte ! »_

_Le médecin royal s'exécuta aussi vite qu'il le put. Laura Orvalua entra dans le cabinet du vieil homme dans un coup de vent. Elle ne prit pas le temps de se calmer ou même de respirer et enchaîna : « On doit partir Gaius ! Vous devez nous aider ! Camelot est en danger et elle ne pourra rien y faire ! Cela va arriver Gaius je le sais, j'en suis sûre ! »_

_« Calmez-vous Laura ! Expliquez-vous et respirez bon sang ! »  
__« J'ai eu une vision. C'est à propos d'Elysabeth. Je ne sais pas comment mais cela va arriver. Elysa est un grand danger pour Camelot ! Pour Arthur ! Elle va conduire le royaume à sa perte sans comprendre ce qui lui arrive ! Ma petite fille ! »_

_La belle jeune femme s'effondra sur une chaise en pleurant. Tous ses mouvements étaient si gracieux qu'elle ne fit même pas craquer la chaise qui paraissait pourtant avoir vécu depuis toujours._

_« Vos visions sont puissantes Laura mais pas toujours précises. Etes-vous sûre de bien interpréter ? »  
__« Oui, oui j'en suis sûre ! Elle va interférer avec la destinée du prince ! Avec la destinée de tant de personnes ! Tant de forces seront en jeu, tant joueront le jeu ! Pas uniquement des forces du bien Gaius ! Et le dénouement est tellement flou ! Je ne peux pas laisser mon enfant vivre une chose pareille ! Aidez-nous Gaius ! »_

« Nous somme parties de Camelot et ne sommes jamais revenues. Pendant des années, à chacun de mes anniversaires ma mère me faisait promettre de ne jamais revenir. Elle me disait à quel point j'allais être heureuse et combien d'aventures fabuleuses j'allais vivre, **nous** allions vivre. Mais on ne l'a jamais fait. On se contentait de déménager et fuir toujours. Et enfin les Monarques Sombres nous ont retrouvées… Ils sont maléfiques Arthur. » expliqua Elysabeth en regardant le Prince. « Ils veulent votre mort et installer le règne des ténèbres sur Camelot. Ils veulent détruire le royaume de l'intérieur a mère a contrarié leurs plans en m'emmenant loin d'ici et quand ils l'ont découvert, ils ont décidé de se venger. »

« C'est idiot… » fit soudainement Merlin d'un air sombre. « C'est complètement idiot ce que tu as fait. »  
« Pardon ? »  
« Ta mère est morte en te protégeant Elysa. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour toi et tu as trahi toutes les promesses que tu lui avais faites de ne pas revenir. »

Elysabeth savait qu'il avait raison, mais elle s'étonnait de l'entendre être aussi franc à voix haute. Elle lui jeta un regard blessé en se sentant honteuse.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça Merlin ! » s'exclama Gwen  
« Parce qu'il a raison. Je suis sensée détruire le royaume ! Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas le droit de vivre où je veux parce que je dois anéantir le Prince Arthur ! » continua Elysabeth avec un rire ironique et blessé.  
« C'est absurde ! » intervint soudain le blond concerné en se levant. Agité, il tourna le dos à ses trois compagnons et on vit sa poitrine pousser un soupir.  
« Vous n'êtes en rien un danger pour Camelot. Vous ne l'avez jamais été et vous pouvez rester autant de temps que vous le voulez. »

Elysa resta silencieuse quelques secondes.

« Comment pouvez vous être sûr que je ne suis pas une sorcière ? » demanda-t-elle enfin.  
« Je n'en sais rien. » répondit-il sans se retourner pour autant

Et sans jamais la regarder, le Prince s'en alla. Elysabeth ne le lâcha pas des yeux et continua même de fixer la porte par laquelle il était sorti. Guenièvre se leva du lit où Elysabeth était restée assise et alla faire une chose à laquelle les yeux humides de la blonde ne prêtèrent pas attention. Dehors, le soleil était déjà en train de se coucher et Merlin commença à partir lentement. Il n'aimait pas cette histoire et pourtant, il ne voulait pas qu'Elysabeth parte. Tant pis s'il devait rassembler les morceaux après coup.

« Elysabeth sera Reine sur la mort. » Les morts raisonnaient depuis les cachots où ils avaient été prononcés par le dragon. Ils résonnaient jusqu'à l'esprit du jeune magicien. Et le lien qui les y avait fixés n'était pas prêt d'être rompu, parce que Merlin faisait confiance à une Reine sur la mort.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? On ne sait pas exactement ce qu'a vu la mère d'Elysabeth, mais c'est normal car ses visions ne sont pas précises comme je l'ai dit. Personne ne sait donc comment Elysabeth est censée détruire Camelot et personne ne sait non plus comment contrer sa destinée... Ni même si c'est possible.**

**PS: J'espère que vous vous remettez du dernier épisode de Merlin, si vous l'avez vu bien sûr. Moi, je ne dirai que deux choses, il était très beau et j'ai pleuré comme une madeleine...**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne année, fans de Merlin ! Magicalement, Léa.**


	10. Eliariannor, partie 1

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à ceux qui lisent mon histoire encore une fois j'attends vos commentaires ! Ce chapitre est le premier d'un série d'environ 3 chapitres qui peut correspondre à un épisode de Merlin en quelque sorte... Encore une chose j'ai décidé de mettre des séparations quand on change de lieux pour que ce soit plus clair :) ... Oui vous vous en fichez mais bon je voulais juste le dire... enfin bref !  
J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Si vous croyiez que les cris aigus qui transperçaient vos tympans étaient des oiseaux… Vous aviez tout faux. Les règles du plus fort sont dures à contrer. On a toujours le choix bien sûr mais on ne peut pas blâmer quelqu'un qui essaye de survivre. Regardez ces gens. Ils prennent leurs charrettes à moitié vide et quittent le village où ils ont toujours vécut sans se plaindre. Ils sont juste soulagés d'avoir le choix de vivre ou mourir… Vous vous demandez surement comment un village entier peut se vider de tous ses habitants aussi rapidement ? Vous avez encore tout faux, car la vraie question est comment Camelot a pu l'ignorer aussi longtemps ?

* * *

Combien de fois avons-nous abordé l'aspect bruyant et chaleureux du marché de Camelot ? C'est bien l'endroit où il faut être pour rencontrer les étalages les plus colorés et diversifiés. Il n'est donc pas très difficile de comprendre pourquoi Elysabeth passa plus d'une heure à tenter de réunir toutes les commissions de Gaius. Elle voyageait entre le marchand d'herbes médicinales, de potions et onguents sans oublier de s'arrêter devant le présentoir des tissus les plus doux et finement tissés du Royaume.  
Tandis que le marchand avec qui elle parlait s'éloignait pour tenter de trouver le dernier embaumement, Elysabeth vit du coin des yeux les chevaliers de Camelot revenir de patrouille. Gauvain et Perceval, Léon et Elyan, les quatre acolytes mettaient pied à terre en plaisantant. Le Prince Arthur suivait de près mais son sourire paraissait longuement perdu.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Arthur ? » demanda Gauvain en fronçant les sourcils.

Arthur sortit de ses pensées en descendant de son cheval. Il leva les yeux alors qu'Elysabeth se plongeait dans la lecture innocente d'une étiquette de pot de confiture.

« Non. Rien. » répondit simplement le Prince tout en regardant la fille aux cheveux d'or un moment.

Arthur avait décidé de ne pas parler d'elle à son père car il aurait encore des réactions excessives. Bien qu'on avait conclu que la maladie qui avait sévit à Camelot était simplement un manque de soin particulier des habitants, le Roi était encore soupçonneux envers la jeune femme. Mais Arthur ne savait pas pourquoi il lui faisait confiance. C'était surement ce qui le gênait le plus dans tout ça. Il était perplexe devant cette histoire de destruction de Camelot. Voyant Elysabeth Orvalua poser délicatement un produit quelconque sur l'étalage du marchand, personne ne pouvait croire qu'elle était dangereuse et encore moins ce chevalier en armure brillante. C'était ridicule. N'est-ce pas ?

Alors qu'on lui annonçait que sa potion était introuvable, Elysabeth se sentit légèrement embêtée. Cela avait parut important pour Gaius. La jeune femme apprit qu'elle pouvait être trouvée dans un village voisin : Eliariannor était seulement à 3h à cheval mais c'était déjà trop pour qu'Elysa se rende là bas seule. Alors elle se mit en route pour rejoindre le médecin royal et lui annoncer la nouvelle, passant devant les chevaliers qui préparaient leur prochaine mission.

« On devrait se rendre sur place Mon Seigneur. Juste pour vérifier… » proposa Elyan.  
« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je prendrai Merlin et nous partirons après le déjeuner, nous devrions y arriver ce soir et nous y passerons la nuit et la matinée. Si tout se passe bien nous serons rentrés demain soir. »

Les chevaliers furent congédiés d'un signe de tête et y répondirent avant de se disperser.

* * *

« Mais Merlin qu'est-ce que tu fabriques !? »

Alors qu'Elysabeth n'avait même pas posé le pied dans le cabinet de Gaius, elle sentait déjà que tout avait changé de place. Le jeune servant traversait la pièce comme si sa vie en dépendait et soulevait tous les objets qui avaient le malheur de se trouver à sa portée.

« J'ai… J'ai besoin de mon écharpe… »

Elysabeth, légèrement perdue il faut l'avouer, jeta un coup d'œil à la chaise placée à sa droite, puis se re-concentra sur l'éclair brun qui faisait trembler le château.

« Et… pourquoi exactement ? »  
« Je pars en mission à Loirion avec Arthur ! J'ai besoin de mon écharpe ! »  
« D'accord, si je t'aide à la trouver tu promets de faire quelque chose pour moi ? »

Plongé dans sa recherche, Merlin ne put qu'accepter… Si seulement il avait été plus prudent… Elysabeth tendit alors son foulard à Merlin avec son sourire le plus brillant.

« Il était posé sur la chaise espèce d'idiot… » fit elle gentiment « Tu aurais peut-être du chercher un peu mieux avant de me faire une promesse ! »

Merlin resta figé pendant quelques secondes. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer la demande de la blonde au teint pâle.

« Hum… » grommela-t-il « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »  
« Eliariannor est sur la route de Loirion n'est-ce pas ? »

Merlin acquiesça sans trop savoir où Elysa voulait en venir.

« J'ai besoin de m'y rendre, alors je viens avec vous ! »

Le servant royal allait avoir des problèmes. Des cris allaient surement envahir la bouche du Prince. Mais est-ce que Merlin avait le choix ? Elysabeth se tenait là avec un sourire radieux et les yeux les plus innocents qui soient. Pendant un instant Merlin la soupçonna de posséder de la magie pour l'ensorceler ainsi, mais au final il ne put que soupirer et aller prévenir Arthur… Ou en tout cas essayer de faire passer la nouvelle aussi calmement que possible…

* * *

8 sabots laissaient leurs empreintes dans les bois du Royaume. Uther Pendragon était bien loin de tout ça à ce moment là. En fait, la violence du Roi ne pouvait être plus éloignée de l'ambiance qui entourait les trois jeunes et courageuses personnes qui voyageaient. Le calme. La sécurité. C'était étrange n'est-ce pas ? De se sentir en sécurité alors que la forêt pouvait être -et l'était certainement- remplie de tous les dangers. Pourtant les oiseaux chantaient tranquillement et Elysabeth regardait les cimes vertes des arbres défiler au dessus de sa tête. Un peu en avant du cheval qu'elle partageait avec Merlin, le Prince Arthur se retourna :

« Comment avez-vous dit que vous avez piégé Merlin déjà ? »  
« Il cherchait son écharpe… » expliqua Elysabeth en riant déjà « Je lui ai fait promettre de faire ce que je voulais si je l'aidais à la retrouver. Et elle était posée sur une chaise. »

Le sérieux qu'Arthur affichait toujours lorsqu'il était en mission se fissura lorsqu'il aperçut l'air renfrogné de son ami. Son sourire éclatant sembla illuminer son visage plus que sa grandeur transparente ne le faisait déjà. Les deux blonds éclatèrent de rire faisant s'envoler quelques oiseaux qui allèrent somnoler un peu plus loin. Mais le rire mourut dans la gorge du Prince qui se re-concentra en se raclant la gorge, gêné. Pourquoi était-il gêné ? Il avait toujours rit de Merlin ! Presque toujours seul, c'est vrai. Entre vous et moi, le fait que la personne à rire avec lui soit Elysabeth ajouta aussi à l'embarras du Prince. Aucun sens ? C'était exactement ce qu'il pensait.

Elysabeth continua de rire en ajustant le foulard autour du cou de Merlin. « Le pauvre… » ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire gentiment et pour toute réponse le brun grogna.

« Il s'habitue. » constata Arthur.

Le reste du voyage fut parfaitement silencieux. Le trio voyageait tranquillement, à un rythme qui paraissait étrangement lent. Pourtant, en 3h ils arrivèrent au sommet d'une colline qui surplombait Eliariannor. Elysabeth descendit du cheval avec légèreté sans attendre qu'on fasse un mouvement pour l'aider. Ses deux compagnons la regardèrent avec curiosité.

« Je vous en prie vous avez encore de la route à faire, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je vais me rendre au village. »  
« Nous viendrons te chercher demain dans la matinée alors, ça ira ? » s'inquiéta Merlin.

La jeune femme acquiesça avec un sourire et commença à descendre la colline. Elle ne se retourna pas, trop occupée à regarder où elle mettait les pieds pour ne pas dévaler la pente comme un tonneau. En revanche, les deux amis qui s'apprêtaient à la quitter la regardèrent partir. Merlin la trouvait géniale. Elle paraissait si fragile et si courageuse en même temps que c'était comme si elle n'était qu'une illusion. Ce n'était pas très loin des pensées du Prince à vrai dire. Sauf que le beau blond, comme excellent membre de la famille royale qu'il était, s'inquiétait pour le sort de son Royaume. Comment cette jeune femme pouvait-elle être un danger pour Camelot ? Il réglerait ce mystère dès qu'il rentrerait de sa mission. Peut-être que son éloignement du château lui permettrait de mieux réfléchir ? Il n'avait pas peur. C'était impossible. Ce n'était pas comme si Elysabeth était une personne menaçante… Non ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle l'obsédait. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas obsédé. Il était juste inquiet… mais il ne craignait rien…  
Arthur Pendragon se redressa sur son cheval alors qu'il émergeait de ses pensées profondes… Se plaindre de Merlin lui semblait une bonne idée là tout de suite… Peut-être que le fantôme aux cheveux d'or qui devait le détruire cesserait de l'obséder…

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ton cheval _Merlin_ ! Tu te prends pour un escargot ou quoi, accélère ! »

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**  
**Que pensez-vous d'Elysabeth ? J'ai trouvé cette partie drôle à écrire surtout quand Elysabeth piège Merlin ! J'ai toujours imaginé Merlin obsédé par son écharpe ! xD**  
**En parlant d'obsession... Que pensez-vous des pensées d'Arthur envers Elysabeth ? Vous croyez qu'ils vont trouver pourquoi Elysabeth est un danger pour Camelot ?**  
**Encore une chose, pourriez-vous me dire s'il vous plait si vous trouvez des incohérences ou infidélités ? Que ce soit dans l'intrigue ou les personnages ? J'espère vraiment que je suis quand même proche des personnages de la série ! Dites moi ! :D**

**Merci encore d'avoir lu ! Amicalement, Léa.**


	11. Eliariannor, partie 2

**Et voilà la suite de Lady Elysa ! Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont lu ma fiction jusqu'ici et merci à _Sun_ pour ses commentaires sur les deniers chapitres ! Encore une fois c'est ce qui me donne le plaisir d'avancer ! :D**  
**J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, il est un peu plus court mais c'était la meilleure façon de couper !**

_**! Il faut aussi que je vous dise qu'il y a un peu de sang ! C'est pas grand chose ne vous inquiétez pas... !**_

**Je ne vous en dis pas plus ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Le silence qui enveloppait le petit village commerçant ne frappa pas tout de suite Elysabeth. Elle réfléchissait en regardant où elle marchait. Il fallait qu'elle trouve l'auberge où Merlin lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait passer la nuit. Elle irait d'abord prendre une chambre avant de se rendre au marché pour trouver la potion de Gaius. Elle espérait vraiment ne pas être venue pour rien parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout ce village et qu'elle avait peur de s'ennuyer tout le reste de la journée.

Mais les craintes de la blondes étaient bien futiles face à ce qui l'attendait.

Regardant enfin autour d'elle, Elysabeth ne put que s'arrêter, déconcertée. Personne ne se trouvait là. Pas une âme, pas un esprit, pas un bruit. Tout était en état. Les bâtiments avaient leurs volets grands ouverts, la fontaine coulait plus loin, les stands attendaient les clients… mais personne ne vivait. Eliariannor paraissait endormi.

Elysabeth ne comprit tout d'abord pas. Elle crut se trouver dans une partie inhabitée et bien qu'elle vit la place principale vide à quelques mètres devant elle, elle espéra encore trouver quelqu'un. La blonde fit quelques pas, cherchant et attendant qu'on sorte de son sommeil pour reprendre le cours du temps. Mais rien ne se passa. Une fois au milieu de la place, entourée par tous les étalages des marchands, Elysabeth faillit vomir. La fontaine qui coulait tranquillement était rouge sang. Courageusement, la jeune femme avança et jeta un coup d'œil. Dans l'eau ensanglantée, flottait une petite poupée de tissus une épée reposait au fond accompagnée d'autres objets témoignant du passé paisible du village.

Un bruit métallique et violent se fit entendre dans un bâtiment, brisant le silence comme une flèche coupe un fil.

Elysabeth ne savait plus quoi faire. Voir cette si jolie jeune femme dans la ville fantôme était comme la présence d'un enfant sur un champ de bataille. Et Elysabeth ne doutait plus qu'elle se trouvait sur un champ de bataille. Elle ramassa une arme qui était tombée au sol. L'épée dans sa main était légèrement trop lourde pour elle mais elle se résolut à ne pas la lâcher, et elle se dirigea vers le bruit.

* * *

Cela devait faire des heures qu'Elysabeth se cachait dans l'obscurité d'une grange. Des heures à sursauter au moindre souffle de vent qui pénétrait par les fenêtres sans carreaux. La jeune femme apeurée s'était réfugiée à l'étage d'un bâtiment abandonné mais qui restait pourtant encore rempli de tous les souvenirs des anciens occupants. Pelotonnée sur elle-même entre les bottes de paille, Elysabeth attendait. Elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle n'avait rien à attendre après tout. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour essayer de survivre c'était se reposer. Car Elysabeth était fatiguée, mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de s'endormir avec l'homme qui était à ses trousses.

_Lorsqu'elle avait découvert l'origine du bruit, Elysabeth avait serré plus fort l'arme dans sa main. Un homme horriblement grand travaillait à sa forge. Ses mâchoires carrées étaient contractées sous l'effort tandis que la masse tombait et tombait encore sur le métal brûlant Elysabeth regarda discrètement le reste de la pièce et ses yeux tombèrent avec horreur sur une montagne difforme. Des membres ensanglantés en sortaient de tous les côtés. Le rouge faisait mal aux yeux. Des dizaines de personnes devaient être entassées là comme de vulgaires sacs de farine._

Dans la grange, la douce jeune femme ferma les yeux douloureusement à ce souvenir. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de morts en une seule fois et Elysa fut parcouru d'un frisson.  
Presque au même moment, une voix puissante se fit entendre dans la rue :  
"Je sais que tu es là ! Sors de ta cachette ma belle ! Si tu crois que je vais renoncer tu te trompes ! Tu devras bien sortir un jour où l'autre et sache que cette ville est MIENNE ! Et tous ceux qui refusent ma légitimité seront exterminés !»

L'habituellement rayonnante blonde se terra encore plus dans son refuge de paille. Elle devait rester silencieuse et vigilante. Il ne devait pas la trouver parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de le combattre. En même temps il avait raison, elle ne pouvait rester cacher éternellement. Mais qui allait venir la chercher ?!

* * *

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand Elysabeth se réveilla. Elle n'avait pas vraiment dormi, plutôt somnolé… Cela faisait des heures qu'elle se cachait dans cette botte de paille. Elle n'avait pas entendu l'homme depuis la veille mais elle se doutait qu'il était quelque part par là. Il avait été clair là-dessus, bien que la jeune femme ne comprenne absolument pas pourquoi, la ville était sienne.

Elysabeth ne savait plus quoi faire, elle était terrifiée de sortir de sa cachette mais en même temps elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix et si elle devait le faire c'était maintenant ou jamais. Alors en respirant profondément, la jeune femme posa l'épée en étirant la main crispée qui avait serré l'arme toute la nuit. Elle releva ses cheveux blonds comme les blés et les attacha du mieux qu'elle put avec un ruban. Cela ne servirait peut-être à rien. Elle serait peut-être morte dans quelques minutes, mais c'était mieux que rien. Elle se ressaisit de son arme et sortit de la grange.

* * *

Le silence qui pesait sur Eliariannor de tout son poids était intact. Elysabeth n'entendait nulle part l'homme forgeron. Elle crut un instant qu'elle pouvait s'en aller. Et j'aimerais pouvoir le dire aussi, cela serait tellement plus simple de le dire. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé.

Le géant basané surgit au coin du bâtiment. Il apparut d'un seul coup, presque comme si il avait toujours été là mais qu'on ne pouvait pas le voir. Il rugit de toute sa violence en levant son épée vers Elysa. Sans avoir aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait, Elysabeth para le coup. Enfin pour être précis elle mit son épée en travers du chemin de l'autre. Parce que parer était un bien grand mot étant donné que le bras de la fragile jeune femme ne cessait de plier sous la force du mastodonte. La belle blonde avait été surprise. L'homme avait-il vraiment passé la nuit là à attendre qu'elle sorte ? Il ressemblait à une bête enragée. Mais pour un homme on dirait plutôt qu'il était fou furieux.

Elysabeth continuait de résister aussi bien qu'elle pouvait mais l'homme l'obligeait à reculer toujours et encore. Ils se trouvaient dans la rue principale maintenant et le sable crissait sous les pas terrifiés et précipités de la jeune femme. Toujours avec un espoir désespéré, Elysabeth tenta cette fois d'attaquer. Tout ce qu'elle put infliger était moins qu'une éraflure mais le fait qu'elle frôle l'homme de son épée suffit à le surprendre. Il regarda son bras à l'endroit où il avait senti le métal froid. Ses yeux sortaient presque de ses orbites et Elysabeth vit vraiment à quel point il était effrayant. Il paraissait si en colère que Elysabeth comprit qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour l'empêcher de la tuer.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à le voir réattaquer plus férocement que jamais, une figure flou jaillit de derrière la jeune femme et se jeta dans un combat avec le monstre. Derrière ses yeux embrumés de confusion et d'épouvante, Elysabeth ne comprenait plus rien. Ou au moins jusqu'à ce que Merlin mette une main rassurante sur son épaule et l'incite à reculer.

Arthur se battait avec le géant. Arthur vainquait le géant. Arthur enfonçait sa lame dans le géant sans faillir.

Elysabeth tremblait dans les bras de Merlin. Elysabeth ne pouvait croire que le prince triomphait de cet homme qui lui paraissait si fort. Elysabeth ne tressaillit pas lorsque le sang coula. Et elle ne comprit pas pourquoi.

* * *

**Et voilà la deuxième partie des aventures à Eliariannor ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**  
**J'espère que ce n'était pas trop confus malgré les flash-backs ! En tout cas dites-moi !**  
**Encore merci de suivre ma fiction ! Je vous adooore !**

**-Léa.**


	12. Eliariannor, partie 3

**Je sais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté ! J'espère que vous lirez quand même ce chapitre, c'est la dernière partie de Eliariannor ! Donc j'espère que vous aprécierez et que vous ne trouverez pas les explications de ce qui s'est passé trop... étrange... Bref dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**PS: je n'ai pas encore la suite alors ça tardera peut-être un peu ! **

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Les mains pâles se tendirent avec reconnaissance vers le feu. Les flammes rousses dansaient en léchant avec bonheur les doigts d'Elysabeth Orvalua. La jeune femme à bout de force avait l'impression de les entendre murmurer frénétiquement : « Ca ne durera pas ! Tu ne résisteras pas ! Fuis ou ta destinée te rattrapera ! » Mais Elysa ne les écoutait pas, elle ne voulait plus le faire. Elle ne voulait pas non plus écouter les questions d'Arthur mais contre ça, elle n'avait pas de solution, elle devait bien lui répondre.

« Non je ne sais absolument pas qui il était Sire. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il était la dernière personne vivante dans ce village et qu'il voulait me tuer parce que je me trouvais dans SA ville. » répondit Elysa au questionnement incessant d'Arthur. Elle était exténuée.  
« C'est ce qu'il a dit ? »  
« Oui ! Il a dit que la ville était sienne en le soulignant précisément. Et que tous ceux qui ne respecteraient pas sa légitimité seraient exterminés ! Il a tué des dizaines de personnes ! Des enfants, des parents ! Ils étaient tous entassés dans un bâtiment mais je ne SAIS PAS qui il était ! »

Elysabeth commençait à s'emporter. Repenser à tout ce qu'elle venait juste de vivre ne faisait que la terrifier encore plus. Elle voulait dormir et plus que tout elle voulait rentrer à Camelot. Bien qu'elle sache que c'était le dernier endroit où elle devait avoir envie d'aller, Elysa ne pouvait s'empêcher de considérer Camelot comme sa maison.

« C'est bon Elysabeth. Ne t'inquiète pas on te croit… » fit Merlin d'un ton rassurant mais avec un regard tout opposé à l'intention du Prince.

Arthur soupira. Ce n'était pas de l'agacement, il était terriblement en colère. Il ne comprenait pas comment Camelot avait pu laisser un tel massacre avoir lieu dans ce village ! Comment n'avaient-ils pu rien voir ? Plusieurs dizaines de personnes étaient mortes mais d'autres avaient disparu ! S'ils s'étaient échappés pourquoi personne n'avait prévenu le Roi !? En colère également parce qu'au fond Arthur savait qu'il aurait du vérifier avant de laisser Elysabeth seule à Eliariannor. Mais il était tellement perturbé par toute cette histoire de prophétie qu'il l'avait juste laissée partir. Il avait juste voulu s'éloigner d'elle. Pas longtemps ! Juste... un peu… Pour trouver une solution à tout ça ! Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir après tout ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser détruire Camelot non plus ! Si elle en était capable… parce que pour l'instant, Elysabeth était tout sauf une menace. Et la voir maintenant si effrayée le prouvait.

« Je suis désolé. » dit Arthur dans un souffle. « Reposez-vous nous rentrerons à Camelot demain matin. »

Elysa leva les yeux. Elle avait vraiment besoin de dormir mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre que d'autres fous furieux meurtriers se cachent quelque part.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous… enfin je vais monter la garde, parce que Merlin serait bien incapable de surveiller quoi que ce soit… » annonça le prince en voyant l'inquiétude de la blonde.  
« Oh et tenez ! » Arthur détacha sa cape flamboyante au blason de Camelot et la tendit à une Elysabeth étonnée. « C'est juste pour que… si…  
vous avez froid. » indiqua-t-il en se raclant légèrement la gorge.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil mais de dit rien. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment à quoi cela servait puisqu'elle se trouvait à un mètre du feu, mais Elysabeth ne put s'empêcher de prendre délicatement le vêtement et de l'entourer autour de ses épaules. Enfin, comme si plus rien ne pouvait lui faire du mal, elle s'allongea et plongea presque immédiatement dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

Le lendemain, Elysabeth fut réveillée par Merlin. Elle se sentait toujours aussi fatiguée mais était plus que ravie de quitter enfin ce lieu pour rentrer au château. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Le voyage de retour parut terriblement long d'autant plus que le trio restait complètement silencieux, perdus dans leurs pensées ou simplement trop fatigués pour réfléchir.  
Bientôt les chevaux passèrent du trot au pas lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte de la ville. La foule qui s'occupait dans les rues de la ville-basse s'écartait et regardait passer leur prince avec regards curieux et commérages murmurés. Ni Merlin, ni Elysa ou même Arthur ne prit le temps de se demander pourquoi ils attiraient autant d'attention, c'était évident. Le Prince Arthur avait disparu un jour de trop et le roi avait du retourner le royaume entier pour le retrouver. Enfin c'était ce que pensait Arthur avec sa si imposante fierté…  
En vérité le Roi avait confiance en son fils et ne s'était pas inquiété plus que ça… Non les villageois se retournaient sur Elysabeth.  
Elysabeth qui portait encore la cape flamboyante de Camelot. Elysabeth qui avec toute la grâce et la beauté qui la caractérisait chevauchait sous les couleurs du Royaume. Bien que de larges cernes barrent son visage et que ses yeux soient éteints, Elysabeth était belle. Tout le monde pouvait le voir.  
Mais le trio ne se préoccupait pas de ça, il fallait prévenir le Roi.  
Les chevaux arrivèrent enfin dans la cour pavée du château aussi animée que d'habitude. A peine le prince et ses compagnons furent-ils descendus de leur chevaux que Léon venait aux nouvelles.

« Un massacre. Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. »  
« Quoi ! » s'exclama le chevalier bouclé. « A Loirion ?! »  
« Non, à Eliariannor où nous avons récupéré Elysabeth. La ville était complètement vidée. Les habitants ayant fuis ou étant mort. Mais maintenant j'aimerais quand même bien savoir comment Camelot a pu laisser passer ça ! Dites au Roi de me rejoindre dans la salle du trône… »

Léon fut parti plus vite qu'il n'en fallut à Arthur pour se tourner vers Elysabeth.

« Je suis désolé, je sais que vous avez besoin de vous reposer mais il faut que vous veniez avec moi pour témoigner… » lui dit-il.

Elysa hésita, elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de revoir le Roi après... la dernière fois. Arthur s'en doutait et essaya de la rassurer, assez maladroitement il faut le dire.

« Je… Hum, je vous soutiendrai vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de mon père. »  
« Je… oui je sais. » répondit simplement Elysabeth.

Elle fit un mouvement indiquant qu'elle était prête à le suivre mais Arthur ne bougea pas.

« Ah euh pourriez-vous… me rendre la cape… C'est juste que… »

Elysa écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait complètement oublié !

« Oh ! Oui, oui bien sûr ! » Elle retira le vêtement rapidement et le rendit au Prince. Celui-ci hocha la tête gêné. Merlin regarda les deux blonds en se demandant bien ce qui venait de se passer, mais très vite le trio dissipa le malaise en rejoignant le Roi dans la salle du trône.

Enfin, le malaise ne se dissipa pas vraiment pour Elysabeth qui se sentait encore méfiante envers le souverain de Camelot. Arthur lui jeta un regard, vérifiant qu'elle allait bien, avant de se mettre à expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Elysabeth fit de même et le roi l'écouta avec un masque frigide.

« Bien sûr. » finit-il par dire quand Elysabeth eut finit. « J'aurai du m'en douter… »  
« Père ? » pressa Arthur en fronçant les sourcils.  
« On nous a rapporté de nombreux mouvements dans cette région. Des habitants changeant de ville dont plusieurs familles… et toutes ont dit chercher du travail. Le nombre était trop élevé pour ne pas s'en inquiéter mais… »  
« L'épidémie… Oui je vois… » Arthur comprenait que son père était occupé ces temps-ci mais un mystère restait tout de même, qui était cet homme !?  
« Les populations d'Eliariannor ont donc déménagé sous la menace mais n'ont rien dit par peur de cet homme. Mais qui est-il et comment a-t-il pu faire tout cela seul ! » continua Arthur.

Uther soupira en passant une main sur son visage, Elysa se surprit à voir en lui un vieil homme dépassé et fatigué.

« Fabian Gwaubrave. »

Arthur fut surpris que son père en sache autant. Si il savait le nom de ce criminel c'est qu'il avait déjà agit avant. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait contre cet aliéné !

« Un espion et meurtrier bien connu. Très efficace. »

Le Prince sentit la réprobation bouillonner en lui aux mots insensibles de son père.

« Il a tué des dizaines d'innocents ! » s'exclama-t-il en s'avançant légèrement.  
« Sa femme est morte, il est devenu fou, a quitté le métier et est reparti dans la ville où il avait rencontré son épouse. Retenez-vous jeune homme ! »  
« Pourquoi n'avait vous rien fait !? » continua Arthur sur le même ton, sans se préoccuper de l'avertissement du roi.  
« Il avait des dizaines d'années de loyaux services envers Camelot et je n'avais aucune raison de ne pas lui faire confiance ! » s'emporta Uther en se levant.  
« Je sais maintenant que c'était une erreur mais j'ai fait ce qui était bon à ce moment-là. Vous n'avez pas à me faire la leçon ! »

Arthur s'arrêta là. Il savait que rien ne pourrait faire admettre à son père qu'il avait fait absolument n'importe quoi. Il hocha la tête pour signaler qu'il n'insisterait plus.

« On devrait envoyer une patrouille là-bas » conseilla-t-il tout de même et son père convint de même. « Et autre chose, père. Elysabeth a été très courageuse, je pense qu'elle mérite une récompense. »

La blonde en question sursauta et ses yeux s'agrandirent. « Euh… Non, majesté je ne crois pas… »

« Oui. » répondit simplement Uther à la grande surprise d'Elysa. « Camelot vous remercie pour votre aide et, si vous l'acceptez, je vous offre un statut de serviteur et un logement en conséquence ici au château. »

« Je ne… » Elysa s'apprêtait à refuser. Elle ne voulait pas d'une bonne raison pour rester à Camelot avec… son destin… mais après tout, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle voulait rester.  
Elle vit Arthur la regarder en attendant sa réponse, il avait l'air si content de lui-même qu'elle faillit en rire. « Merci votre Majesté est très généreuse… » répondit-elle finalement en s'inclinant.

« Bien, vous serez la domestique personnelle des chevaliers dans ce cas. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Après s'être à nouveau inclinée, Elysabeth sortit suivie d'Arthur et Merlin.

« Et bien… c'était… étrange… » dit Merlin une fois dans le couloir.

Arthur secoua la tête. « Ce qu'à fait mon père était une erreur mais… »  
« C'est le roi et il ne peut pas toujours prendre les bonnes décisions. » finit Elysabeth en replaçant une de ses longues boucles blondes derrière l'oreille.

Elle était contente que tout cela soit finit et elle se rendait compte tout d'un coup qu'Uther était un souverain portant beaucoup sur son dos. Bien sûr, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle approuvait ce qu'il avait fait, ou sa vision de la magie…

« Merci pour la… euh… récompense Sire… » fit-elle ne voulant qu'une chose : rentrer et dormir.  
« Oui, devenir le larbin personnel de Gauvain et toute la bande ça va être génial ! » s'exclama Merlin avec un sourire énorme collé au visage.

Merlin et Elysabeth rirent joyeusement alors qu'Arthur jetait un regard noir à son serviteur.

« C'est un honneur de devenir domestique officiel de Camelot Merlin ! » dit Elysa ironiquement.  
« Ah ! Tu vois Merlin ! Elle comprend _elle_ ! » fit remarquer le Prince avec un grand sérieux.

Le sorcier inconnu et la blonde rirent plus encore tandis qu'Arthur levait les yeux au ciel.

« Mais oui bien sûr… » confirma Elysa toujours en souriant. « Si cela ne vous dérange pas je vais aller me reposer maintenant ! » Elle s'inclina et rentra enfin chez Gwen pour un sommeil bien mérité.

* * *

**TZADAAAAAM ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai bien aimé la dernière scène, je la trouve marrante !**

**Et l'idée de la cape ? C'est assez symbolique si on peut dire... Celle qui doit détruire le royaume, splendide et chevauchant sous ses couleurs flamboyantes...**

**Bref dites-moi tout !**

**Bises ! Léa.**


	13. Un sombre rendez-vous, partie 1

**VOILA ! Je sais ça a pris un peu de temps, mais je fais ce que je peux ! Alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Non Gwaine ! Arrêtez-ça ! »  
« Mais ma chère Elysa vous savez que je ne peux résister… »

Elysabeth regarda Sire Gwaine lui lancer un clin d'œil avant de s'échapper un sourire mutin aux lèvres, et le déjeuner d'Elyan dans les mains. La blonde soupira. Deux semaines que cela durait. Deux semaines qu'elle devait à plusieurs reprises prévoir plusieurs petits-déjeuners pour pouvoir nourrir ces chevaliers gloutons. Elle avait appris à les apprécier chacun d'une certaine façon. Gwaine était charmeur et exaspérant, Elyan le plus gentil d'entre eux, Léon semblait toujours occupé, Perceval était une force de la nature, quant à Lancelot, il adoptait toujours le comportement le plus noble envers la simple servante. Avec un sourire, Elysabeth se redirigea vers la cuisine pour chercher un nouveau plateau et l'apporter dans les appartements d'Elyan. C'était une chose qui l'impressionnerait toujours… Qu'Arthur ait fait en sorte que de simples roturiers puissent devenir Chevaliers de Camelot. Bien sûr, ils le méritaient et avaient prouvé leur loyauté de bien de façons, mais Elysa savait que sans l'appui du Prince, Uther n'aurait jamais accepté…

Elysa entra dans les grouillantes cuisines de Camelot. Grouillantes surtout de servants qui allaient et venaient les mains pleines ou vides pour satisfaire leurs maîtres respectifs. Grouillantes de marmites chauffant, de pain cuisant, de vaisselle plongeant et de plateaux se renversant. La jeune femme se glissa en slalomant gracieusement entre les cuisiniers et se dirigea vers le fond.

« ENCORE ! Elysa il va falloir être ferme ma petite ! Vous ne pouvez pas laisser les chevaliers vider le garde-manger tous les matins ! » s'écria une grande cuisinière aux traits marqués pas l'âge et les préoccupations caractéristiques de son métier.

Marthe, la cuisinière en chef du château était une perfectionniste. Dominant la plupart de ses employés de par sa grande taille, elle passait son temps à vérifier chaque plat, du rôti d'agneau au simple bouillon de poule. Elle était très amicale envers Elysa mais elle s'exaspérait de la voir toujours revenir chercher des petits-déjeuners.  
La blonde lui fit un sourire gêné : « Je n'y peux rien Marthe ! Gwaine ne veut rien entendre ! »

Tandis qu'Elysa s'apprêtait à repartir avec un autre plateau, la porte de la cuisine qui donnait sur la cour s'ouvrit en grand, alors qu'au même moment les cloches se mettaient à sonner.  
Cela faisait des années qu'Elysa n'avait pas vécut dans un château, et elle ne comprit ce que les cloches signifiaient que lorsque Merlin apparut essoufflé :

« Elysa… Il faut… que tu viennes avec moi… urgence… Le roi a réunit… tout le monde… »

Elysa eut à peine le temps de poser le plateau et de se demander ce qu'il se passait que Merlin la prenait déjà par le bras en criant : « VIENS ! » et la faisait courir dans les couloirs du château.

* * *

La salle du trône était bondée. Les chevaliers étaient tous réunis, avec également les nombreux nobles vivant au château, Gaius et les divers conseillers du Roi, et une vingtaine de domestiques ou gens du commun venant voir ce qui se passait. Elysabeth suivit Merlin sur un côté de la pièce où ils se postèrent près d'une des colonnes.  
Le Roi était assis sur son trône et fixait devant lui les portes massives. Elysa pouvait voir à sa posture ce qu'elle avait déjà deviné de l'attitude de Merlin : quelque chose de grave se passait.  
Enfin le Prince arriva d'une porte annexe et se plaça au côté de son père avec un air inquiet. Lui non plus ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, tout comme Morgana qui, assise à la gauche d'Uther, le regardait fixement depuis déjà quelques minutes, lui posant des questions auxquelles il ne répondait pas. Lorsqu'enfin Uther vit Arthur, il se leva brusquement, faisant taire toutes les conversations et d'un signe de la main, demanda l'ouverture des portes.

Elysabeth s'attendait à tout à ce moment-là, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que la vieille femme sale et épeurée qui entra escortée de gardes ne paraissait pas être un grand danger.  
La vieillarde s'agenouilla avec difficulté devant Uther resté debout aux côtés du Prince, puis elle se releva. Uther ne perdit pas de temps et de sa voix grave il aboya : « Racontez ! »

« C'matin des hommes ont ch'vauché à travers l'village Mon Seigneur. Sont arrivés en gueulant et massacrant tout. Z'ont tué presque tout l'monde sur leur passage et réunis les autres sur la place. J'ai vite compris qu'z'était nombreux, oui. Ils encerclaient l'village et ils étaient tous habillés d'noir. »

Le roi l'interrompit et annonça à tous d'une voix forte : « Les rapports comme celui-ci ne cessent d'arriver depuis tôt ce matin. Des troupes en noir, massacrant tout sur leur passage et se dirigeant toutes vers un point : Camelot. La guerre est à nos portes messieurs. Ces criminels ont percé tous les postes de gardes qui entouraient Camelot et ils seront aux portes de la ville avant ce soir. Mais ce n'est pas le pire… »

Tandis que les murmures inquiets montaient dans la salle, le roi donna l'ordre à la femme de se remettre à parler, et ses mots scellèrent un destin.

« Ils avaient de la magie Vot' Majesté. Et un nom qu'nous ont donné pour qu'on s'en rappelle d'eux. Les Monarques Sombres. »

Les réactions des diverses personnes présentes ne furent pas très marquées. Personne n'avait entendu parler des Monarques Sombres.  
Personne… à part 4 jeunes se rappelant très bien des mots prononcés dans la maison de Gwen.

_« Ils sont maléfiques Arthur. Ils veulent votre mort et installer le règne des ténèbres sur Camelot. Ma mère a contrarié leurs plans et quand ils l'ont découvert, ils ont décidé de se venger. »_

Elysabeth s'en rappelait mieux que quiconque, car c'était elle qui les avaient prononcés.

A l'exact moment où la vieille femme prononça ce nom, Elysabeth crut qu'elle allait s'effondrer. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant. C'était pour elle qu'ils venaient. Elle, la fille destinée à détruire Camelot de l'intérieur. La fille qu'ils avaient chassé pendant des années pour s'assurer que son destin s'accomplirait. Mais ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas en revanche, c'était pourquoi venaient-ils maintenant ?! Elle était revenue à Camelot et logiquement rien ne pouvait empêcher le destin de s'accomplir ! Pourquoi prenaient-ils le risque d'une guerre maintenant ?!

Si toutes ces idées traversaient le cerveau de la belle jeune femme, rien qu'un cri ne sortit de sa bouche. « NON ! »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle qui, des larmes de terreur prêtes à couler, ne sentait plus que la main de Merlin sur son bras et le regard du Prince la transperçant.

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?! Arthur ! » aboya Uther en voyant que son fils, incroyablement surpris, connaissait visiblement une organisation inconnue de lui-même.

Mais Arthur gardait toute son attention dans les yeux terrifiés d'Elysabeth. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'elle explique pourquoi les Monarques déclaraient ostensiblement la guerre à Camelot. Mais pas là, pas maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça quand il voyait à quel point elle était bouleversée.

Sauf qu'Arthur ne put rien y faire. Elysabeth toujours aussi choquée, se dégagea de l'étreinte de Merlin et s'avança vers le roi. Elle n'avait plus peur de lui. Elle ne pouvait pas s'inquiéter d'Uther dans une situation aussi grave.

« Je les connais Votre Majesté. » dit-elle d'une voix menaçant de se briser. « Leurs chefs sont de puissants sorciers qui ont enchanté leurs soldats pour les rendre quasiment invincibles. Ils sont maléfiques et leur but est de détruire Camelot parce que… Ils croient que… »  
« Ils croient que le règne des ténèbres doit vaincre… Moi aussi j'ai entendu parler d'eux père. » intervint précipitamment Arthur en descendant de l'estrade pour faire face à Uther.

Elysabeth était à deux doigts de tout expliquer. De leur dire ce que la prophétie annonçait, que tout était de sa faute mais qu'il ne fallait pas que cela arrive. Qu'elle devait mourir.

Arthur ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle fasse cela et il n'avait pu penser à rien d'autre sinon qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire.

Et maintenant ils se retrouvaient tous les deux face à un Roi suspicieux et intransigeant.

« Et bien. Nous ne devrons pas les laisser faire alors. » annonça Uther en fronçant les sourcils.

Sur ce, il dissipa la réunion pour préparer la défense avec ses chevaliers et conseillers. Arthur devait rester également bien sûr, et il vit Elysabeth sortir de la salle presque en courant.  
Il pensa alors qu'il aurait du la rattraper, qu'il voulait la suivre, qu'elle n'allait pas en rester là… qu'elle préparait quelque chose de stupide et d'incroyablement têtu, et qu'il devait l'en empêcher.

* * *

**TZADAM ! Alors dites-moi qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Mieux... A quoi vous attendiez-vous qu'il se passe et que pensez-vous qu'Elysa va faire ? Arthur va-t-il pouvoir l'arrêter ? (et l'emmener dans le soleil couchant sur son cheval blanc... hein ?! quoi ?! Non... y'ai rien dit moi...)**

**MERCI BEAUUUUCOUP D'AVOIR LU et of course j'adoooore savoir ce que vous en avez pensé alors dites-moi !**

**Bises ! -Léa**


	14. Un sombre rendez-vous, partie 2

**Et voilà la suite de Lady Elysa ! J'espère que cela vous plaira encore une fois n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez c'est très important pour moi !**

* * *

La nuit était arrivée plus vite que jamais. Arthur avait passé l'après midi dans la salle du trône à préparer la défense du château et à attendre des nouvelles de l'armée sombre. Enfin une sentinelle avait annoncé qu'elle faisait campement dans la forêt aux portes de la ville barricadée. Mais l'armée n'avait fait aucun mouvement pour attaquer. Les soldats de Camelot étaient prêts dans la mesure du possible, mais rien. Ils n'attaquaient pas. Enfin, Arthur avait pu partir.

Lorsque le soleil s'était couché sur Camelot, faisant briller la pierre majestueuse des remparts, Arthur Pendragon se tenait à la fenêtre de sa chambre jusqu'où lui montaient les sons de la cour et les odeurs des chevaux. Mais il ne prévoyait en aucun cas de rejoindre ses chevaliers, pas encore. D'abord il devait empêcher une certaine jeune femme incroyablement têtue de se mettre en danger.

Quand la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrit enfin, le Prince ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

« Franchement Merlin, le destin de Camelot pourrait être en danger mais tu arrives quand même à être en retard ! »

Le magicien ne répondit pas, reprenant son souffle en se tenant au chambranle de la porte. Mais le blond ne lui en laissa pas le temps et attrapant rapidement sa veste dans une main et le col de Merlin dans l'autre, il sortit sans dire un mot.

* * *

« M… Merlin ! Tu ne pourrais pas respirer moins bruyamment ! »  
« Je ne peux… même pas… respirer… vraiment… »

Le duo se tapissait dans l'angle dissimulé d'une maison. Arthur surveillait avec attention une maison dont la lumière filtrait jusque dans la rue de terre battue. Merlin quant à lui, s'était effondré au sol après leur course effrénée. Il avait fallu être discret, aussi les deux jeunes gens s'étaient couvert d'une cape discrète, cape qui ne faisait que gêner Merlin encore plus et l'étouffer.

Néanmoins ils étaient arrivés à destination et la cible était en vue : la maison de Gwen et Elysa. Tout paraissait calme pour l'instant, mais Arthur n'était pas un idiot quoi qu'on en pense. Il savait qu'Elysabeth allait tenter quelque chose de terriblement stupide. Et il avait raison car très vite, une silhouette sombre et encapuchonnée sortit de la maison. Arthur n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître la petite taille et les mouvements gracieux d'Elysa. La jeune femme disparut dans les rues sombres, Arthur et Merlin suivirent en silence.

Elysabeth regarda ses pieds laisser des empreintes dans la boue. Ses chaussures ne faisaient aucun bruit, personne ne penserait à suivre des traces au milieu des rues. Elle se concentra à nouveau sur sa destination. Devant elle se dressait la grande muraille de Camelot, les deux soldats un peu plus loin faisaient leur ronde sans se préoccuper de se qui se passait à l'intérieur des remparts. Elysa s'avança vers son objectif, une grille barrait une ouverture en demi-cercle à la base du mur. De ses petites mains, la jeune femme saisit les barres fragiles qui permettaient de se faufiler à l'extérieur. Ce passage secret, elle l'avait découvert petite pour aller cueillir des fleurs dans la forêt, et elle était vraiment soulagée que personne ne l'ait trouvé et refermé. Enfin, jusqu'à présent… Parce que le Prince qui l'observait depuis sa cachette se jura rapidement de le faire refermer dès que possible.

* * *

Arthur vit Elysa disparaître dans la forêt à l'insu des gardes. Il se précipita vers le passage et la suivit sans la perdre de vue. Merlin fit de même, mais Arthur se demanda comment ils ne s'étaient pas faits repérés vu tout le bruit qu'il faisait.

Elysabeth progressait dans les bois sombres. La lune éclairait à travers le vide entre les arbres mais Elysa continuait de sentir des branches lui gifler les joues. Elle s'en fichait, elle devait faire vite. Elle n'était pas cruelle au point de laisser les chevaliers de Camelot se battre et des innocents mourir quand tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de se rendre. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'on allait lui faire, mais Elysa faisait toujours ce qu'elle pensait être bien. Alors elle continuait d'avancer comme elle le pouvait dans les bois. Trouver les camps ennemis n'allait pas être difficile. Elle s'était renseignée discrètement sur la place du marché et savait ainsi leur position d'une façon relativement précise. Ensuite, elle n'aurait plus qu'à suivre la lumière des feux et espérer qu'on ne l'abatte pas à vue.

Elysabeth écrasa la branche à ses pieds, agita la main pour disperser une toile d'araignée, vit un épais chêne et tourna sur la droite. Elysa se colla contre le tronc et attendit. Elle n'était pas stupide. Pendant des mois elle avait vécu dans la forêt, échappant à des dangers dont elle n'avait pas toujours eu connaissance. Savoir qu'elle était suivie était presque instinctif. Deux formes passèrent à côté d'elle en continuant leur chemin. Soudain la première d'entre elles s'arrêta et la seconde lui rentra dedans en grognant.

« On l'a perdue ! Comment on a pu la perdre ! »

Elysabeth écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la voix et se décolla de l'arbre.

« Arthur ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Les deux personnes encapuchonnées se retournèrent brusquement, l'une d'elle tirant l'épée.  
Arthur et Merlin. Elysa était partagée entre rire devant leur air effaré et les réprimander pour l'avoir suivi, très mal en plus. Après un instant de réflexion, l'une et l'autre réaction n'étaient pas convenables étant donné que c'était du Prince qu'il s'agissait. Mais Elysa ne put quand même pas s'empêcher de s'écrier.

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire ?! »

Merlin afficha une mine dépitée devant l'air furieux de la jeune femme, air qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir déjà vu sur sa mère.  
Arthur baissa son épée avec soulagement. Il avait cru un instant qu'elle leur avait échappé. Puis il fronça les sourcils en entendant le ton outré d'Elysabeth.

« Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'on croit faire ? Et vous ? Vous alliez vous rendre aux ennemis n'est-ce pas ? » fit-il en adoptant le même ton que la blonde.

Celle-ci posa ses mains sur les hanches.

« Ce que j'essayais de faire en vérité, c'est d'empêcher la guerre ! Vous savez très bien qu'ils sont là pour moi. Ils n'ont pas encore attaqué parce qu'ils veulent accomplir la prophétie, et ils ont besoin de moi pour ça donc si je me rends… »  
« Mais vous n'allez pas vous rendre. C'est stupide. »

Elysa sentit quelque chose monter en elle.

« Non ! Ne me dites pas que vous préférez voir vos chevaliers mourir au combat ! L'Armée Sombre est invincible ! Je n'aurai pas la mort d'innocents sur la conscience ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec colère.  
« Et moi je n'aurai pas la votre ! Vous n'avez rien à voir dans tout ça ! » continua le blond.  
« Et bien apparemment j'ai tout à voir ! »

Merlin regardait la scène avec intérêt. Voir Elysa et Arthur se disputer était comme de regarder une potion cuire dans un chaudron. Les ingrédients se réchauffaient jusqu'à ce que le mélange arrive à ébullition et puis ensuite c'était le flou. La potion pouvait autant bien tourner qu'exploser et tout éclabousser. Pourtant en les voyant crier dans une forêt pleine de soldats ennemis, Merlin avait l'impression qu'il y avait plus de chances pour que cela explose.

« D'accord c'est bon ! Ca suffit ! » s'exclama-t-il en s'interposant entre les deux blonds les plus têtus qu'il connaissait. « Je pense qu'il serait sage d'arrêter de crier avant que les ennemis ne nous trouvent tout seul. Elysa, c'est bien trop dangereux ce que tu essayes de faire. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils te veulent ou ce qu'ils vont te faire. »  
« Mais je sais ce qu'ils ne vont pas faire si j'intervins. » continua la jeune femme plus calmement. « Tuer des innocents. »  
« Tu es innocente. Au moins, laisse nous t'aider, cela serait déjà plus raisonnable. » insista Merlin.

Elysabeth soupira.

« D'accord… d'accord… Mais à une condition : vous restez loin du camp. »

Arthur se remit à protester et cette fois Merlin fit de même.

« Ils ont pour but d'anéantir le royaume Arthur ! Et tuer le Prince de Camelot serait un bon début ! »

Les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent. Ils savaient qu'Elysa avait raison. Tout aussi courageux et habile qu'était Arthur, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre sa vie en danger, il était trop important pour ça.  
Ils acceptèrent donc.

* * *

Lorsque les lumières du camp de l'Armée Sombre furent en vue, Elysabeth s'arrêta et leur demanda de rester là.

« C'est trop loin ! » protesta le Prince. « On ne pourrait même pas voir ce qu'il se passerait ! »  
« Si vous allez plus près cela sera trop risqué ! Promettez-moi que vous resterez là ! Tous les deux ! » dit Elysa en prenant un ton qui ne supposait pas d'autre « mais ».

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent d'un air entendu et en effet ils promirent. La jeune femme les regarda quelques instants avant de prendre une inspiration et de leur tourner le dos. Elle se dirigea vers les ennemis qui avaient tué sa mère sans regarder derrière elle.

Arthur et Merlin la fixèrent quelques instants avant de se regarder à nouveau. Ils levèrent tous deux leur main gauche, montrant leurs doigts croisés, promesse brisée. Ils se mirent discrètement à suivre Elysabeth sans dire un autre mot.

* * *

**Voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?!**  
**Le prochain chapitre en dira beauucouup plus sur la prophétie ! Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ? Croyez-vous qu'Arthur et Merlin se feront repérer ?**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Bises ! -Léa**


End file.
